¿Destino o casualidad?
by Atomik27
Summary: Los miembros del elenco del Teatro Moon tienen una nueva competencia por el aniversario del teatro. Además, tendrán que tomar el papel de instructores para los aspirantes a una beca en la Academia de Música Lincold. El ganador será parte de la firma discográfica más importante y realizará una gira internacional. ¿Quién ganará?
1. Prólogo

**¡Hola a todos. Atomik27 reportándose!**

 **Soy nueva en el fandom de Sing. Me encantó la película desde que vi los _trailers_. La selección de los personajes, la historia de cada uno de ellos, la música, el baile, el humor -Gunter era un mate de risa- y sin duda la conexión que hizo con varios espectadores, incluyéndome, pues en un momento dado quise dedicarme a la música y al teatro, pero lamentablemente no se dio. Solo lo hago como hobby (o lo hacía porque ya ni vida social tengo).**

 **En fin, anteriormente ya he escrito fic en otros fandoms (PoM, Ice Age, Gravity Falls) y siempre he optado por la escritura al estilo teatral, con acotaciones y diálogos, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada pues en clase de teatro los guiones lo hacíamos de esa forma. Claro que algunos usuarios no estuvieron de acuerdo con esa forma de escritura. La criticaron bastante. Sin embargo, soy fiel creyente que toda crítica es constructiva (sin insultos, claro está). Así que me impuse el reto de escribir de forma narrativa. Ya lo había probado en la escuela, pero quise esforzarme más** **metiéndome en clases y talleres de redacción creativa. Así que veamos si estoy por buen camino.**

 **¡Comencemos!**

* * *

 **\- Prólogo -**

La vida es una locura. Da vueltas, y cuando menos te lo esperas allí estas, parada en un escenario mostrando a todos tu talento, en lo que eres bueno y amas hacer. Nuestro primer concierto en aire libre fue genial, aunque en realidad abarca más emociones que esta simple palabra. Aun lo recuerdo. Las luces, el gran escenario… Ok, no mentiré, tal vez no era el escenario más _cool_ de la historia, estábamos en propiedad privada y éramos conscientes de cuán grave era hacer el show allí. Pero cuando uno quiere cumplir su sueño, todo sacrificio vale la pena. Y sí que lo valió. Vencimos nuestros temores, afrontamos nuestros problemas y le demostramos al mundo quienes somos y de qué somos capaces.

 **Rosita Witherspoon** y **Gunter Kroll** : Una madre ama de casa que canta y baila muy bien y su compañero de baile con acento alemán cuyo estilo es muy extravagante.

 **Johnny Egerton** : Un joven, hijo de un famoso y poderoso jefe criminal, que canta y toca el piano como ningún otro.

 **Ashley Johansson** : Una joven rockera que lo da todo en el escenario y no le teme a los desafíos de la vida adolescente.

 **Mike MacFarlane** : Un fanfarrón y codicioso ex alumno de la Academia de Música Lincoln con una voz como la de Sinatra.

 **Meena Kelly** : Una tímida pero talentosa adolescente que afrontó su pánico escénico para hacer lo que más ama, cantar.

Y claro, no puedo dejar de lado a:

 **Buster Moon** : nuestro muy querido productor y jefe favorito, que lo dio todo por nosotros (literalmente todo).

Muchos piensan que dicho evento fue el inicio de todo lo que nos pasó después, pero como una de las protagonistas de esta historia, al igual que mis otros compañeros -a los que puedo llamar amigos o incluso una nueva familia-, pienso que esta historia comenzó desde esa mañana en que un volante amarillo con letras negras cayó en nuestras manos…

Ha pasado casi un año desde la reapertura del Teatro Moon, y gracias a nuestra benefactora Nana Noodleman y a la mente brillante de Buster Moon, estamos por fin cumpliendo el sueño. Desde entonces realizamos shows en el teatro cada semana; aunque claro, también tenemos otras presentaciones como eventos en restaurantes, conciertos en algún parque, fiestas de cumpleaños, matrimonios, aniversarios… sin mencionar la cantidad de fans que teníamos.

Muchas cosas pasaron durante este tiempo:

Después del gran show de apertura del Teatro Moon, Rosita renovó su compromiso con su esposo Norman y se fueron de luna de miel por segunda vez para avivar la llama. Nos alegramos tanto por ella que nos ofrecimos para cuidar a sus hijos… cosa que esperamos que no vuelva a pasar. Ella sigue siendo como la mamá del grupo, aconsejandonos, velando por nuestro bienestar. Aún recuerdo cómo me consoló cuando el idiota de mi ex me engañó. O cuando da palabras de aliento a cualquiera que esté pasando por un problema.

Si bien Rosita cumplia el papel de mamá con sus consejos, Gunter nos animaba con su forma de ser tan extravagante. Su actitud era la misma de siempre, divertido, bailarín y frases que nadie entendía pero nos sacaba unas cuantas risas. A parte de trabajar en el teatro, Gunter consiguió trabajo como profesor en una academia de baile, en ocasiones lleva a Rosita a sus clases para hacer alguna demostración a sus alumnos. Si fuera por ella iría seguido pero sus responsabilidades como madre no le dan ese lujo.

Otra persona que cambió fue Mike, sigue siendo un odioso fanfarrón pero ahora nos toma en cuenta. Todo ello se lo debemos a su prometida. Oh, si. Mike y su novia Nancy se comprometieron y están planeando una gran boda que se llevará a cabo en algunos días, Buster será el padrino y Rosita le está ayudando con algunos detalles para su boda. Le va muy bién en su carrera, incluso volvió a la Academia de Música Lincoln donde le ofrecieron trabajo como profesor de música y canto. Algunos de sus estudiantes suelen asistir al teatro para hacer alguna que otra presentación. Una de sus estudiantes es Meena, su favorita y una de sus damas de honor.

Ella sigue siendo la misma, aunque un poco más osada a la hora de salir al escenario. Después de su primer debut, sus padres la inscribieron en la Academia de Música Lincoln -por recomendación de Mike- donde le otorgaron una beca completa. Está progresando bastante con su pánico escénico y perfeccionando su técnica -Mike es un buen profesor, lo admito-. Lo que aún no ha cambiado en ella es la amabilidad que tiene con cada uno de nosotros, siempre recibiendonos con un delicioso pastel.

Al igual que Meena, Johnny consiguió una beca en la academia, pero la ha reservado para después ya que por el momento está ocupado con las funciones en el teatro y en el taller automotriz de su padre. Trata de juntar dinero para sacarlo a él y a sus tíos de la cárcel, a pesar de que Marcus está en desacuerdo. Todos en el teatro lo hemos apoyado, sobretodo Rosita, como la mamá del grupo, preocupándose por él y enseñándole algunas cosas ahora que vive solo. Y sí que aprende rápido, Johnny cocina de maravilla. Lo sé porque en ocasiones se queda en mi apartamento hasta muy tarde y termina preparando alguna comida para ambos, él hace la comida y yo las botanas o postres que Meena me enseñó a preparar.

En cuanto a mí, también recibí una beca pero, al igual que Johnny, la estoy reservando para después. Estuve en algunos eventos de música, funciones en el teatro, entre otros trabajos que había adquirido para juntar dinero suficiente y alquilar un nuevo departamento, cosa que logré. Estoy en un nuevo lugar, más amplio y con vecinos que no se quejan del volumen alto. Además lo necesitaba, mi ex novio Lance me había estado acosando todos los días; ya sea en la mañana camino al teatro o en la noche en el antiguo apartamento, siempre venía a rogarme que le diera una nueva oportunidad, algo que no pienso hacer.

Todo está genial. Aunque, bueno, como dije en un principio, la vida es una locura, da vueltas cuando menos lo esperas…

* * *

 **No hubo mucho diálogo en este primer capítulo (que en realidad es un prólogo). Pero, bueno, quisiera saber sus opiniones sobre lo que vendrá.**

 **Nota: Esta historia tiene momentos en donde estará escrita en primera persona. ¿Quién es la narradora? Me gustaría leer sus sospechas n.n**

 **CONCURSO:  
Al final de cada capítulo, colocaré un diálogo (solo una frase) que aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. Tienen que adivinar quién la dirá (a través de un review). Cada respuesta acertada es un punto. El ganador se dará a conocer al final del fic (debes de tener una cuenta en fanfiction para participar).**

 **Premio: Una escena inédita (o sea una escena que quité de este fic) y el primer capítulo de un siguiente proyecto en el fandom (secuela, tal vez... aún no sé).**

 **La frase de hoy es:  
 _—El patán sin talento de tu ex está afuera_**

 **Espero sus reviews.**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Cap 1.**

 _Es increíble pensar en cómo todo nuestro mundo cambió cuando pisamos el Teatro Moon por primera vez, aunque esa historia ya se lo saben. Sin embargo, debo decirles que eso solo fue el comienzo. Un nuevo desafío nos esperaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

 _Todo comenzó una mañana camino al Teatro Moon, y bueno… la típica escena._

—Ash por favor, solo escúchame.

 _Y allí vamos de nuevo..._

En las calles, camino al Teatro Moon, Ash afronta la ya muy típica escena de todos los días. Todas las mañanas, Lance, su ex, la espera en una de las calles cerca a la estación del tren con la intención de hablar con ella y conseguir que vuelvan a ser una pareja. Si bien Ash se había conseguido un nuevo apartamento, su trayecto al teatro no había cambiado del todo. Ya no tomaba el tren, pero en esa calle se encontraba su cafetería favorita, donde siempre pasaba por un café expreso. Había pensado que tras unos cuantos rechazos Lance se rendiría, pero éste había mostrado ser muy persistente.

—¡Déjame en paz, Lance! —dijo Ash, tratando de no llamar la atención de los transeúntes.

—No —dijo él, al igual que todos los días-, tenemos que hablar. Por favor, _baby_. Por favor. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos. Vamos… dame otra oportunidad.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Lance. No voy a volver contigo —respondió.

—¿Y nuestra historia?

—La echaste por la borda cuando llevaste a Becky al apartamento.

—¡Pero terminé con ella! —exclamó él, como quien dando la solución de todo el problema.

—¡¿Y qué?! —Ash estaba al límite, juraba que en cualquier momento golpearía a Lance— Para empezar, nunca debiste salir con ella. ¡Se supone que estabas conmigo! ¡Me engañaste!

—Ok, si, _baby_ , lo sé —contestó Lance un poco preocupado y nervioso—. Y por eso te pido perdón —rogó, consciente de la falta que había cometido, pero quería solucionarlo a como dé lugar—. Ash, por favor, vuelve conmigo.

—No. Y, por favor, deja de llamarme así —respondió seriamente.

—Ash, por favor…

"Beep beep!"

Lance fue interrumpido por el sonar de la bocina que ya conocía a la perfección. Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ash. Allí estaba Johnny en su camioneta.

—Hola Ash, ¿quieres que te lleve? —dijo Johnny con una gran sonrisa mientras abría la puerta del copiloto desde el interior del vehículo.

Sin necesidad de responder a su pregunta, pues él ya la conocía, Ash sube a la camioneta, Ya era una costumbre que el buen Johnny le ayude a escapar de esa escena. Lance trato de decir algo pero Johnny pisó el acelerador dejando a Lance con la palabra en la boca, al igual que siempre. Ya era una costumbre: Él conducía super rápido, evadiendo el tráfico. Le gustaba cuando conducía rápido, esa sensación de adrenalina en su punto máximo. Era desestresante para ambos. No podían evitar sacar un muy sonoro "¡Yuuujuuu!" por la emoción del momento.

Con gran velocidad y acompañado de música para la ocasión, ambos amigos recorrieron la ciudad. Pasaron por el Hotel Muretta, donde una pareja adolescente, una joven rubia y un chico con su estuche de guitarra en mano, bajaban de un taxi mientras eran recibidos por el encargado del hotel. Luego pasaron por la Academia de Música Lincold, donde una estudiante de tercer año y el director hablaban amenamente. Más allá pasaron por la plaza, donde un grupo de adolescentes bailaban hip hop en la acera.

Ese era el recorrido hasta que llegaban a la avenida, la cual siempre contaba con la presencia de los policías de tránsito. Así que dicha emoción por la adrenalina solo duraba poco porque, ya saben, hay leyes en contra del exceso de velocidad.

—Eso estuvo divertido —dijo una muy alegre Ash al doblar por una de las calles después de que Johnny manejara a una velocidad legal.

—¿Qué? ¿La adrenalina al conducir súper rápido y romper las reglas de tránsito o dejar a Lance todo confundido otra vez? —preguntó Johnny con una sonrisa.

—Ambas —contestó ella—. Aun no entiendo por qué no se cansa. ¿No puede simplemente dejarme en paz, seguir con su vida y yo con la mía? ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pasar por lo mismo? ¿Cuánto tendría, si por cada vez que pasa, me dieran un dolar?

—Uhmm… 178 dólares —calculó Johnny.

—¿Qué?

—Pues, contestando a tu pregunta, tendrías 178 dólares si por cada vez que te he salvado de Lance te dieran un dolar.

 _¿Qué? No han sido tantas… ¿o sí?_

—¿178? —preguntó avergonzada— No puede ser, ¿en serio las cuentas?

—Ahh… —Johnny se aclaró la garganta, ahora estaba seguro de que Ash no había esperado una respuesta; sin embargo, no había vuelta atrás, tendría que ser honesto a pesar de que los nervios que sentía le decían lo contrario-. Bueno, la verdad no es el número exacto, antes no las contaba.

 _La verdad pensaba que habían sido pocas las veces en que Lance me había hecho una escenita en público, creí que tal vez unas 30 veces. Aunque supongo que una parte de mí ya sabía que habían sido más. Esa pequeña parte que cada vez que esas escenitas ocurrían me hacía pensar "¿Dónde está Johnny para que me lleve con su camioneta y me salve de esta otra vez?". Pero no repare en eso hasta entonces._

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó un poco nervioso después del largo silencio por parte de Ash— Tal vez no debí ser muy sincero, no quiero que pienses que fueron tantas y…

—No, no —le interrumpió Ash—. No estoy molesta, solo que no puedo creer que hayan sido tantas veces —y era verdad, no estaba molesta, y lo extraño era que hasta le causaba un poco de gracia, tanto como para reir un poco—. No puede ser… Maldito Lance.

—Tú lo has dicho

—Bueno, de todas formas te agradezco que me hayas salvado tantas veces.

—De nada —dijo Johnny al estacionar la camioneta frente a la entrada del teatro. Ambos salieron del vehículo y se dirigieron a las puertas del teatro.

—Te debería recompensar.

—Oh no, no te preocupes. No ha sido molestia ni nada.

—Claro que sí. Quiero hacerlo, así que lo aceptarás quieras o no.

—Ok

Al llegar a la entrada se encontraron con Meena y Rosita que se encontraban hablando.

—Hola chicos —saludaron ambas al unísono.

—Hola Rosita, hola Meena —saludó Johnny.

—Hola. ¿Qué pasa? —dijo Ash.

—Nana ha venido —dijo Rosita mirando la limusina de la benefactora del teatro—. Sin duda hoy habrá anuncios importantes.

—Seguramente es por el aniversario de la reapertura del teatro —dijo Johnny.

—Cierto, no puedo creer que casi se cumple un año —dijo Ash.

—Yo tampoco —dijo Meena—. Han pasado muchas cosas desde ese día.

—Dímelo a mí —dijo Rosita aún asombrada por el paso del tiempo—. Antes solo me dedicaba a hacer los quehaceres de la casa, ahora no solo lo hago, sino que también vivo el sueño que creí haber dejado pasar.

—Eres como una súper mamá, Rosita —dijo Johnny—. Aún no sé cómo lo haces.

Todos entraron al teatro. En el gran auditorio se encontraban Mike y Gunter en el escenario, mientras Buster Moon, la Sra. Crawley, Eddy y Nana Noodleman estaban sentados en las butacas listos para dar las buenas nuevas.

 _La presencia de Nana en el Teatro Moon significaba que habría un anuncio muy especial. La última vez que estuvo presente en un anuncio, fue para retarnos a componer una canción a cada uno. Personalmente creí que me sería más fácil, pues ya había tenido éxito con "Al fin" en mi primer debut, pero Nana lo tuvo en consideración y me puso un reto diferente: tocar el piano. Fue un reto difícil ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo tocar dicho instrumento, pero valió la pena. Además siempre contaba con el apoyo de Johnny, quien me ayudaba cuando estaba perdida; después de todo, él ya había pasado por lo mismo. Nos ayudamos mutuamente, él con el piano y yo con su canción. Somos mejores amigos desde entonces._

—Buen día, chicos —saludó Buster con el ánimo que lo caracteriza—. Me alegra que todos estén presentes. Hoy ha venido Nana con una excelente noticia.

Nana Noodleman se levantó de su asiento para dar a conocer el famoso anuncio.

—Como sabrán, faltan pocas semanas para el aniversario de la reapertura del Teatro Moon —dijo Nana—, y para ello se nos ha presentado una oferta comprometedora tanto para el futuro de ustedes como para el del teatro. La Academia de Música de Lincoln está dispuesta a traer a cinco estudiantes de primer año para realizar una presentación con ustedes. Anteriormente ya hemos contado con la participación de sus alumnos de tercer año por recomendación del Sr. MacFarlane —dijo refiriéndose a Mike—. Sin embargo, esta vez será diferente —todos se miraron entre sí—. A cada uno de ustedes se le asignará un alumno, al cual deberán instruir para que realicen su presentación para el show que se realizará por el aniversario del teatro.

—Entonces… ¿cumpliremos el papel de profesores? —preguntó Rosita.

—¡Exacto! —respondió Buster—. Los alumnos de primer año son… algo inexpertos.

—Y que lo digas —se quejó Mike.

—Y al igual que les ocurrió a ustedes, queremos que ellos tengan su oportunidad en el escenario. Serán como el Hada Madrina de esos chicos.

—¡Uh, me gusta la idea! —dijo Gunter muy alegre.

—A mi también —dijo Meena.

—Si, pero yo enseño a esos inexpertos todo el tiempo —se quejó Mike—, no es nada fácil cuando tratas con esos mocosos.

—Cierto, pero le estarías cumpliendo más que un sueño a ese estudiante —dijo Buster.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó Johnny por todos los demás.

—Será una competencia, tanto para los alumnos, como para ustedes —dijo Buster—. El alumno ganador recibirá una beca completa en la academia.

—Yo ya tengo una beca —dijo Ash.

—Meena y Johnny también tienen una, y dudo que a mí me sirva una beca, yo doy clases en esa academia —aclaró Mike.

—Si, pero ese premio es para el estudiante. Para ustedes es diferente —dijo Buster captando la atención de todos—. La academia junto con Score Records le otorgará a uno de ustedes, sobre todo al mejor mentor, el lanzamiento de su primer disco album, una gira internacional con el estudiante ganador y ser parte de la firma discográfica.

Luego del anuncio del premio grande, todos estábamos emocionados.

 _Un disco… Una cosa era cantar para todos una canción y que la disfrutaran. Otra cosa era que cantaras para todos tu propia canción y que la amaran. Pero definitivamente grabar todo un disco, realizar una gira internacional y ser parte de una de las firmas más grandes del planeta... Sin duda era una locura._

—Esto va a ser pan comido —rió Mike—. Ganaré el premio. Soy profesor, me será fácil.

—No cantes victoria Mike —dijo Buster—. Nana Noodleman ha repartido a cada estudiante, y conociendola, será un desafío para cada uno.

El resto de la tarde todos estuvieron en sus respectivas salas de ensayo hasta que llegó la hora de salida.

—Ahmm… ¿Ash? —habló Rosita un poco preocupada.

—¿Si? -dijo Ash

—Ahm… no sé como decírtelo pero…

—El patán sin talento de tu ex está afuera —dijo Mike con una cara molesta. Si bien él no estaba muy interesado en el drama adolescente, había presenciado las escenas de ambos a las afueras del teatro y, al igual que los demás, no le agradaba la idea de que una de sus compañeras del teatro tuviera que pasar por ese problema.

—No puede ser. ¿Dos veces en un solo día? —dijo Ash fastidiada.

—¿Quieres que te lleve? —preguntó Johnny.

—Mi héroe —dijo Ash.

—¿179? —dijo él.

—Callate, Johnny.

Ambos sonrieron y salieron del lugar.

—¿179? —preguntó una muy confundida Rosita— 179 ¿qué?

—¿Será eso un código adolescente? —preguntó Buster también confundido.

Gunter, Rosita, Mike y Buster miraron a Meena, quien solo se encogió de hombros diciendo "ni idea".

* * *

El camino de regreso al nuevo apartamento de Ash era largo por el tráfico. Era hora punta, las pistas estaban congestionadas, y Johnny no podía conducir a lo rápido y furioso por la cantidad de policías de tránsito a esa hora. Así que solo se dedicaron a hablar de cosas irreverentes como hacían a veces.

—A ver... ¿Qué hay de los horóscopos? —dijo Johnny— ¿En serio creen que todo lo que este dice va a ocurrir?

—¿Te refieres a esas predicciones que dicen tu suerte según la fecha de tu nacimiento, escritas por personas solitarias y sin vida social? —preguntó Ash en un tono sarcástico.

Johnny rió.

—No hay mejor descripción que esa.

—Es la verdad. Nadie predice lo inevitable —dijo Ash.

—Como el tráfico en hora punta —dijo Johnny un poco fastidiado porque aún seguían en el mismo sitio que hace quince minutos.

—¿Quieres ver qué dice tu horóscopo?

—Eh… no.

—Oh, vamos —insistió la joven rockera mientras buscaba en su celular el horóscopo del día— ¡Oh! Mira ya lo encontré. En serio no puedo creer que existen infinidades de páginas webs sobre esto.

—¿En serio vamos a hacerlo?

—Vamos, será divertido.

—Ok —se rindió—, pero el tuyo primero.

—Esta bien —contestó Ash sin objetar nada—. A ver… aquí esta. Dice:

" **Buenas nuevas para tu futuro, una nueva oportunidad se te presenta. El trabajo en equipo y probar cosas nuevas será vital y te llevará al éxito en todos los aspectos. Un amor inesperado te sorprenderá, deja el pasado atrás y dale una oportunidad al amor. Se asoman algunos problemas personales o profesionales. No dudes en buscar la ayuda de un experto.**

 **Palabra Sagrada: Oportunidad**

 **Número de la suerte: 27"**

Ambos ríen.

—¿Número de la suerte? —se burló Johnny.

—Tal vez deba comprar un boleto de lotería —comentó Ash.

—Esa es otra de las cosas que no comprendo. ¿Por qué comprar un boleto de lotería?

—Supongo que por diversión, al igual que el horóscopo. Es obvio que todo está arreglado pero aun así la gente los compra, o en el caso del horóscopo, lo leen —explicó Ash.

—Cierto —dijo Johnny—. Aunque estuvo acertado al inicio.

—Pudo haber sido solo una casualidad —dijo Ash restando importancia a lo que decía en su horóscopo—. Bueno, vamos con el tuyo.

—Vamos, leela ya, quiero saber cual es mi número de la suerte —se burló Johnny.

—Ok, espera… —rió Ash—. Aquí está. Dice:

" **Nuevos desafíos se presentan para ti tanto a nivel personal como profesional. Un nuevo amigo llegará a tu vida, el trabajo en equipo será la clave. Nace un nuevo sentimiento hacia una persona muy especial para ti. Afronta tus miedos y da el primer paso. Recuerda que la amistad es lo más importante.**

 **Palabra Sagrada: Amistad**

 **Número de la suerte: 82"**

—¿Me parece o el horóscopo quiere mandarme a la _friendzone_? —comentó Johnny.

Ambos se ríen.

—Vaya, ¿quién lo diría? —dijo Ash— El buen Johnny enamorado.

—Claro que no

—Pues aquí dice que tendrás un flechazo —dijo Ash mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su celular—. Me pregunto ¿quién será?

—Ni idea —dijo Johnny mientras ponía por fin en marcha la camioneta después de la larga espera en el tráfico.

—Tal vez sea una de las concursantes.

—De todas formas no estoy interesado en nadie —aclaró Johnny.

—¿Sabes que sería divertido?

—¿Qué el tráfico desapareciera? —contestó Johnny molesto por la nueva congestión en la avenida— En serio, esto es estresante.

—Sí, pero no. Hagamos algo divertido e irreverente. Guardaré estas predicciones y al final del mes nos reuniremos a ver si alguna se cumplió.

—No es algo que tú harías.

—Bueno, mi horóscopo dice que debo probar cosas nuevas, ¿no?

—Pero no quiero estar pendiente de las cosas que pasen. Es desesperante. ¿No sería mejor sorprenderse uno mismo?

—Solo por diversión —dijo Ash poniendo cara de perrito.

—Ok, tu ganas —se rindió Johnny, no podía decir que no a la cara de perrito de Ash.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado lo que sería el primer capítulo de este fic. Espero sus comentarios.**

 **Concurso: La siguiente frase será dicha por uno de los personajes de Sing en el próximo capítulo, manda tu respuesta en los comentarios.**

 ** _—Antes tenemos que elegir una canción. Tal vez una de Fall Out Boy o Imagine Dragons_**

Próximo capítulo: 25 de noviembre


	3. Capítulo 2

**Cap 2.**

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraban reunidos en el Teatro Moon para conocer a los estudiantes participantes del concurso. No contaron con la presencia de Nana debido a una reunión que tenía programada, pero ya Buster les había mencionado que ella misma había hecho la repartición de las parejas, alumno y mentor.

—Muy bien —comenzó Buster—. Gunter y Rosita, ambos compartirán a una estudiante. Les presento a Abigail.

 _Abby era una joven adolescente de 16 años, alta y esbelta, pero con una mirada fuerte que te hacían pensar dos veces antes de querer meterte en su camino. Con su cabellera dorada cumplia todos los requisitos para ser una Barbie._

—Hola, Abigail, mucho gusto —saludó Rosita.

—Pueden llamarme Abby —dijo la estudiante.

—¡Yah! Me gusta —dijo Gunter.

—A Nana le pareció buena idea que trabajaran juntos —comentó Buster—. Abby es una de las mejores bailarinas de _ballet_ de Sydney.

—Vaya, _ballet_ —dijo Rosita asombrada—. Siempre quise aprender, tal vez podrías enseñarnos algo. ¿Desde cuando lo bailas, linda?

—Desde los 3 años —contestó Abby.

—Vaya, ¡eso es genial! —exclamó Gunter.

—Johnny —llamó Buster mientras se dirigía hacia el joven de chaqueta negra de cuero—, tú trabajaras con Mick.

 _Mick era un joven con un estilo muy parecido a Avan Jogia. Era lindo, no lo voy a negar, y tenía un aire de ser cool, relajado y buena onda. Desde el primer instante era obvio que él y Johnny serían buenos amigos._

—Hola —saludó Johnny.

—Un gusto —dijo Mick estrechandole la mano—. Johnny, ¿verdad? Te vi en televisión en tu primer _debut_. Cantas muy bien.

—Gracias.

Ambos amigos se fueron dejando a Buster a hacer su trabajo.

—Ash —dijo Buster acercándose a la joven rockera—. Tu trabajaras con Tara. Ahm… —el jefe del teatro buscó con la mirada a la estudiante mencionada sin encontrarla— ¿dónde está?

—¡Aquí!

Una joven de cabellos castaños entró al _backstage_ del teatro. Estaba muy agitada, tal vez por tanto correr. Se la veía cansada por el esfuerzo físico, pero también se percibía la emoción que sentía por estar allí.

—Siento la tardanza —se disculpó a penas se pudo recuperar de su agitación—. Soy nueva en la ciudad y me equivoque de bus. No volverá a pasar.

—Eso espero. La puntualidad en el teatro es importante —informó Buster.

—Prometo que no se repetirá.

Buster asiente y se dirige donde están Meena y Mike.

—Hey, tú eres la chica cuyo novio la botó —dijo Tara al ver a Ash.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Ash algo ofendida.

—No. Quiero decir… yo te vi en televisión. Vaya show. Eres toda una estrella.

—Ahm gracias.

—Tu canción me encantó, incluso la tengo como _ringtone_.

—¿En serio?

 _Estaba muy sorprendida. Sabía que el video de mi primer debut circulaba en Internet pero no creí que también había un ringtone. Esto era una locura._

—Mike y Meena —dijo Buster—. Él es Patrick.

—Mucho gusto —saludó el mencionado.

 _Si alguna vez quisieron ver una versión más joven de Mike, ese sin duda era Patrick. Su porte, su ropa, su galantería… su arrogancia._

—Patrick ha estudiado actuación, ha participado en diversas obras teatrales en Nueva York —comentó Buster—, pero quiere perfeccionarse más en la parte del canto. Estoy seguro de que ambos podrán instruir muy bien.

—¿Ambos? —preguntó Meena un poco confundida.

—¿No era que cada uno enseñaría a un estudiante? —preguntó Mike—. Por los jamones lo entiendo —dijo refiriéndose a Rosita y Gunter—, pero yo soy profesor, no necesito ayuda. Meena es talentosa, no lo dudo, pero…

—Meena no enseñará —interrumpió Buster.

—¿Que? —preguntaron ambos aun más confundidos.

—Mike, tú enseñarás a Meena y a Patrick. Fue idea de Nana. Quiere que Meena aprenda otro estilo de música y aprenda a interpretar una canción más seria y con sentimiento. Y quién mejor que tú para enseñarle —explicó Buster.

—Hmm… ok, me gusta la idea —dijo Mike.

—¿Pero y el premio? —preguntó Meena algo preocupada.

—Tu premio sigue siendo la disquera. Después de todo tú ya eres una estudiante becada de la academia —dijo Buster para después retirarse a su oficina.

—Vayamos a ensayar —dijo finalmente Mike.

 **\- o O o -**

En la sala de baile de Gunter y Rosita, ambos hablaban con Abby para conocerla mejor mientras escuchaban la música de El Cascanueces. Abby se encontraba en la barra haciendo estiramientos. Los bailarines del teatro estaban asombrados por la flexibilidad de la estudiante; sin embargo, había un pequeño problema que les preocupaba.

—Entonces… ¿solo bailas _ballet_? —preguntó Rosita un poco extrañada.

—No. También hago jazz, contemporáneo, lírico y tap —contestó Abby muy orgullosa de su talento como bailarina.

—Que lindo —dijo Rosita

—¿Qué tal los otros géneros? —preguntó Gunter también algo preocupado— ¿Hip-hop?

—¿Estás bromeando? —preguntó algo ofendida mientras hacía calentamientos en la barra—. Ese estilo de baile es una burla a la técnica.

—¿Salsa? —preguntó Rosita.

—No bailo nada que suene a carbohidratos —contestó Abby secamente.

—Ahmm… ok.

—Y en las fiestas, ¿qué bailas? —preguntó Gunter

—No me gustan las fiestas —contestó Abby mientras bailaba con los pies en punta el solo del Cascanueces—. No tienen sentido alguno. Es una pérdida de tiempo.

—Estas bromeando —dijo Gunter aún incrédulo de las respuestas por parte de la estudiante.

—¿Por qué mentiría?

—Entonces ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre? —preguntó Rosita.

— _Ballet_

—Sí, debí imaginarlo.

—Eso no es normal. No puedes hacer _ballet_ todo el tiempo —dijo Gunter.

—¡Oh! Se me olvido. Los fines de semana asisto a un club de música clásica con mi novio —comentó Abby aún bailando.

—¿Música clásica? —preguntó Gunter en voz baja para que solo Rosita escuchara.

—Me sorprende más que tenga un novio —dijo Rosita ahora muy preocupada.

 **\- o O o -**

En el estudio de Mike, los dos estudiantes estaban haciendo calentamiento de su voz, el cual consistía en hacer ruidos extraños con tu boca.

—Ese calentamiento debes hacerlo siempre —le dijo Mike a Patrick—. Te ayudará a calentar y afinar tu voz antes de salir a escena.

—Y ¿para qué sirve?, aparte de hacerme ver como un idiota —dijo Patrick en tono arrogante.

—Este ejercicio será vital sobre todo si vas a entonar una nota alta —explicó Mike ignorando la actitud arrogante del joven actor—. De lo contrario te podría salir un nódulo en tus cuerdas vocales… y no volverías a cantar más allá del Do sostenido, eso sí tienes mucha suerte.

—Entendido.

—Bien. Necesito escucharte cantar. No podemos empezar nada hasta saber que tipo de voz tienen. Ya he escuchado a Meena antes, así que…

—Ok. Pero no he traido ninguna pista —dijo Patrick algo preocupado.

—Solo dame un Doooo… —cantó Mike según la escala, haciendo un poco más aguda la siguiente nota con respecto a su anterior— Reee… Miii… Faaa… Sool… Laaa… Siii… Doooo… Reeee...

—¿Solo eso? —se burló Patrick

—Sí —dijo Mike ignorando nuevamente la actitud del joven—. Si puedes más alto y agudo puedes seguir continuando.

—Eso es fácil.

—Nada del otro mundo. Vamos, ya canta.

—Toma aire —le aconsejó Meena.

Patrick tomó aire y…

 _¿Les había mencionado que Patrick era una versión más joven de Mike? Pues, sí, lo es. Pero no en el canto._

—¡¿ _Playback_?! —dijo Mike al borde del colapso— Tú haces… ¡ _Playback_! —gritó enojado.

—Estudié actuación, no canto. Y mi voz está bien —se defendió Patrick.

—Esto no puede estar pasando. ¡Moon! —gritó Mike saliendo por la puerta, dejando a un Patrick molesto y a una Meena muy preocupada.

 **\- o O o -**

En la sala de ensayo de Johnny, Mick miraba los instrumentos. Había un piano de cola en el medio, el piano de sala y un teclado eléctrico.

—Te gusta mucho el piano, ¿eh? —observó Mick.

—Sí.

—¿Sabes tocar otro instrumento?

—La guitarra, aunque no muy bien. ¿Tocas algún instrumento?

—Sí, la guitarra. Toco rock con mi banda.

—¿Tienes una banda? —preguntó Johnny emocionado.

—Sí. Bueno, tenía. Soy de Canadá, hace un año y medio que llegué aquí —explicó.

—¿ _Covers_?

—Sí —contestó Mick riendo un poco—. Por el momento solo eso. Habíamos intentado componer nuestras canciones pero no era lo nuestro. Igual nunca dejamos de cantar.

—Genial. Bueno, no sé mucho de rock. Ash es la experta en esa rama. Pero podemos trabajar en tu presentación.

 **\- o O o -**

En el estudio de Ash, Tara también estaba mirando sus instrumentos, sus guitarras, mientras la joven rockera tocaba algunas notas con su guitarra favorita.

—No puedo creer que esté en tu estudio. Mis amigas no creerán que esté aquí —dijo Tara muy emocionada— ¿Puedo tomar fotos?

—Si quieres.

—¡Si, una _selfie_!

La joven estudiante abraza a Ash y toma una foto de ambas en el estudio.

—Cierto. Casi se me olvida. Te traje algo —dijo Tara sacando una caja de regalo.

—Que amable de tu parte, pero no tenías que hacerlo. Yo no te traje nada —dijo Ash apenada.

—Serás mi mentora, que mejor obsequio que eso. Toma, ábrelo. Espero que te guste.

Ash aceptó el regalo y lo abrió. Era un pequeño cofre plateado que contenía secciones desplegables llenos de maquillaje (brillo labial, sombras, polvos, delineadores, esmaltes) y un cajoncito donde se encontraban pines y dos lentes de sol.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó Tara ansiosa.

—¿Gustarme? Me encanta. Pero todo esto te debió costar mucho.

—No lo compré yo sola. Mis amigas también colaboraron. Son tus fans —comentó Tara—. Pensamos en darte algo que te fuera útil para tus presentaciones o cualquier ocasión especial. Compramos labiales y sombras de los tonos que usas, esmaltes de tus colores favoritos, pines de tus bandas favoritas...

—Espera. ¿Cómo supieron todo eso?

—Pues por tu página de club de fans.

—¿Club de fans?

—Si, hay toda una página dedicada a ti. ¿No lo sabías?

—Ni idea.

—Es administrada por cinco chicas que transmiten todas tus presentaciones en vivo por la web, incluso estuvieron en tu primer _debut_.

—¿Por casualidad hablan en un idioma medio extraño? —preguntó Ash teniendo a cinco chicas en mente.

—Si

—Oh. Ya sé quienes son.

—Tienes muchos seguidores, al igual que Johnny. También sigo su página, es muy lindo.

 _Sabía que dicha información era verdad. En ocasiones podías encontrar a Johnny tomándose fotos con algunas fanáticas. Era extraño ver a su club de fans, al menos para mí. En muchas ocasiones en la que una fan se acercaba, me preguntaba por él y me comentaba lo lindo que era. La verdad es que tenían razón, Johnny era lindo, muy amable y atento. Pero que ellas lo dijeran, por una extraña razón que aun no lograba descubrir, me hacía sentir tan incómoda al igual que ahora._

—Tal vez deberíamos hablar de tu presentación para preparar la música y el vestuario —dijo Ash para cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Claro.

—Bien. Hay que buscar una canción. ¿Qué instrumento tocas? ¿La guitarra o el bajo?

—La verdad no sé tocar ningún instrumento. Mis padres no pueden darme esa clase de lujos —explicó Tara—. Pero siempre he querido tocar el piano.

—Bien. Te enseñaré. Hay un órgano eléctrico en el estudio de Johnny, no creo que tenga problema con prestarnoslo. Mañana te enseñaré a tocar.

—Genial —dijo Tara muy animada.

—Antes tenemos que elegir una canción. Tal vez una de Fall Out Boy o Imagine Dragons —dijo Ash mientras sacaba algunos CDs y partituras de un pequeño armario que cada sala de ensayo tenía—. Podemos comenzar con una tocada sencilla para que puedas familiarizarte con el instrumento.

—Me parece bien.

—¿Con cuál te gustaría comenzar? —le preguntó Ash entregando una lista de canciones y bandas para que Tara eligiera.

—Ahmm… ¿quienes son Linkin Park y Green Day?

—Bandas de rock. ¿No las conoces? Tal vez una canción de un grupo que conozcas.

—Ahmm… de acuerdo. Pero dudo que estén en esta _playlist_ de rock. Yo escucho música pop —aclaró Tara.

 _Ahora entiendo por qué no eligió tocar guitarra._

—¿ _Pop_? —preguntó Ash casi en shock.

—Si. También me gusta el _country_ al estilo Taylor Swift, pero me gusta más el _pop_. Tal vez podría cantar un _cover_ de _Call me maybe_.

 _Sobre mi cadáver._

—Ahm… En un momento regreso, ¿de acuerdo? Espérame aquí.

La joven rockera sale de su sala de ensayo y se dirige a la oficina de Buster. ¿Cómo era posible que la emparejaran con alguien que le gustara el _pop_? Tenía que haber algún error, aunque sabía que Nana jamás se equivocaba. Era como si el pasado la atormentara con el _Call me maybe_ que se rehusó a cantar antes de su primera presentación. Como si la misma Carly Rae Jepsen le hubiera lanzado una maldición.

Antes de subir por las escaleras se encuentra con Johnny.

—Hey, Ash, justo te estaba buscando. Oye, ¿estás bien?

—Ahm… tengo un problema con mi estudiante.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Pues… a ella… le gusta el _pop_.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Johnny tratando de aguantar morir de risa.

—No es gracioso —dijo molesta.

—Perdón. No lo tomes a mal, pero no le veo el problema a eso.

—Yo detesto el _pop_. No va conmigo. No soy de esa clase de chicas que escuchan esas músicas sin significado.

—Ok, admito que hay algunas que no tienen un significado profundo, pero no todas son malas. Hay muchas destacables.

—De eso no lo dudo, pero yo hago rock. Es completamente diferente.

—Bueno, si quieres podemos hablar con el Sr. Moon y hacer un intercambio. Mick toca rock, no tengo problema con ello, pero si quieres podemos intercambiar.

—Sí, eso sería genial —dijo Ash con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Te debo una, grandote. Vamos.

Ambos subieron a la oficina de Buster, pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una Rosita preocupada, un furioso Mike y un desesperado Buster.

—Hola chicos, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Buster tratando de no parecer preocupado.

—Moon, tengo un problema -dijo Ash.

—¡Ja! Espera tu turno, cariño, ¡nosotros llegamos primero! —dijo un muy enojado Mike.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Johnny preocupado.

Rosita suspiró y dijo:

—También tenemos un pequeño problema con nuestros estudiantes.

—¿Pequeño problema? ¡No me hagas reír, mujer! ¡Esto es un desastre! —gritó Mike.

—Concuerdo con Mike. Tara… canta _pop_. Y no sé, ni quiero saber nada sobre ese género.

—¡Ja! ¿Llamas a eso problema? —se burló Mike— ¡Yo te diré qué es un verdadero problema!

—¡Hey! ¡Escuchen! Nadie dijo que sería fácil. Los estudiantes fueron asignados por Nana. Ella sabe lo que hace y todos aquí sabemos que no podemos ir en contra de su palabra —explicó Buster.

—Lo sabemos, Sr. Moon —dijo Rosita—, pero Abby se niega a hacer algo actual. Solo se apega a lo clásico. Admito que es bello y no soy experta en _ballet_ pero estoy segura de que su técnica es impecable, al igual que su voz. Sin embargo, no emite ninguna emoción. Sus expresiones faciales son tan emotivas como la de una roca.

—¡Pero al menos canta! Mi estudiante ¡HACE _PLAYBACK_! —gritó Mike furioso— ¡Definitivamente hubo un error! ¡Esa vieja loca debió haber perdido el sentido común al haber elegido a esos estudiantes sin talento!

—Le aseguro que estoy muy cuerda, Sr. MacFarlane.

Todos voltearon. Allí, en la puerta de la oficina de Buster, estaba Nana Noodleman. Había escuchado todo el lío que se había armado. No era necesario que lo dijera, su mirada lo decía todo.

—Buenos días, Nana —saludó Buster avergonzado, pero aún así tratando de sonar positivo— ¿A qué se debe su inesperada visita?

—Vine a conversar con usted sobre un asunto muy importante. Sin embargo, me encuentro con que hay un problema con sus estudiantes.

 _Todos teníamos algo que decir, pero cada uno prefirió tragarse su queja hasta el fondo. Cualquier cosa era mejor que enfrentarse a Nana Noodleman._

—Sus estudiantes fueron asignados según las necesidades de cada uno —dijo Nana para luego dirigirse a Rosita—. Abby es una amante de lo clásico y apegada a la técnica; canta ópera y puede sostener una nota alta sin esfuerzo. Pero no expresa nada. Y por más que su técnica en todos los géneros clásicos sea impecable, sigue siendo una bailarina incompleta. Dado a los casos similares que usted y Gunter pasaron antes de su primer _debut_ , me pareció conveniente asignarles a Abby.

—Pero ella se niega a probar algo diferente —dijo Rosita.

—Entonces le deben demostrar que necesita probar cosas nuevas. Sáquenla de su zona de confort. Háganle saber que no importa que su técnica sea perfecta, no tiene sentido si no expresa nada.

Rosita consciente de que las palabras de Nana Noodleman eran ciertas. Abby necesitaba probar cosas nuevas y ser más osada, tal y como ella antes de su primer _debut_. Gunter la había ayudado. Ambos eran el ying y el yang. Abby los necesitaba, solo que no se daba cuenta y era muy testaruda para aceptarlo.

Nana Noodleman miró a Mike que aun estaba molesto y dijo:

—El joven Patrick es un actor excelente, pero su falta de conocimiento en el canto lo limita a tener grandes papeles. Meena posee una voz hermosa, pero tiene que aprender a expresar más sus emociones en el escenario, y dejar esa timidez. Ambos estudiantes tienen algo que el otro no, y usted es un profesor. Si es tan bueno como dice que es, estoy segura de que logrará ayudarlos.

Mike no dijo nada. Le molestaba que Nana Noodleman tuviera razón.

—Al igual que Abby, Mick no transmite ninguna emoción en sus canciones —dijo Nana mirando a Johnny—. Dice que toca rock, pero debe probar otros géneros y encontrar el que se le adecue. Debe aprender a exteriorizar sus sentimientos y transmitirlos a través de la música. Por eso no dudé en que el joven Johnny podría lograr dicho objetivo.

Johnny no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír.

—Y finalmente, tenemos a Tara —dijo mirando a Ash—. Una joven con talento natural, pero sin entrenamiento adecuado. La música _pop_ o _country_ le quedará de maravilla. Tiene todas las ganas de aprender y estoy segura de que puedes aprender algo de ella también. Todos en realidad —dijo dejando a los demás algo confundidos—. Hoy me reuní con el director de Score Records. Quiere que en la presentación de ustedes esté presente algo que hayan aprendido de su estudiante.

—Debe de estar bromeando —dijo Ash.

—Yo no bromeo, señorita Ashley.

 _Ay, cómo odiaba que me llamara así. Y estaba segura que ella lo sabía muy bien._

—En la primera presentación lo hicieron espectacular. Y estoy completamente segura de que dominan el escenario. Sin embargo, en el mundo de la música deben aprender los diferentes estilos. Deben demostrar que tienen conocimiento de otras áreas —finalizó Nana—. Bueno, si no hay nada por objetar, Buster necesito hablar con usted. La limusina está esperándonos afuera. En cuanto a los demás… Les deseo suerte.

Nana Noodleman y Buster Moon salieron del teatro, dejando a los cuatro miembros del teatro en silencio. Les costaba un poco procesar lo dicho por Nana. Cuando todos se disponían a salir rumbo a sus sala de práctica respectivas, Rosita encontró unas hojas en el escritorio de la Sra. Crawly.

—Hey, chicos —todos voltearon a verla mientras ella tomaba las hojas del escritorio—. Miren, son las fichas de los estudiantes.

Mike, Johnny y Ash se acercaron a tomar la hoja del estudiante que les había tocado.

—Escuela de actuación de Nueva York, _El rey león_ , _La novicia rebelde_ … —leyó Mike de ficha de Patrick—. Pues si, son roles importantes.

—Tara tiene premios de primer puesto en concursos de canto en la escuela —dijo Ash leyendo la ficha de Tara.

—Mick no solo toca la guitarra —comentó Johnny mientras veía la lista de instrumentos que Mick tocaba.

—Esto solo demuestra lo poco que los conocemos —dijo Rosita—. Ni siquiera los hemos visto en el escenario.

—Seguro Nana Noodleman los ha visto, pero nosotros no —dijo Mike.

—Exacto —dijo Rosita—. Se podría hacer una prueba, que nos muestren sus talentos, así como Buster hizo con nosotros hace un año.

—Buena idea —dijeron Johnny y Ash al unísono.

—Bien. Veamos sus talentos… o la falta de ellos —dijo Mike para luego tomar un altavoz y salir de la oficina hasta llegar al balcón que daba al _backstage_. Los demás lo siguieron.— ¡Muy bien, atención mocosos sin talento! A excepción de Meena que sí lo tiene —gritó por el altavoz captando la atención de todos.

—¡Mike! —reprendió Rosita quitándole el altavoz— No puedes hablarles así.

—Tú no me mandas, mujer —contestó Mike arrebatándole el altavoz—. ¡Escuchen mocosos! Tienen cinco minutos para preparar algo para nosotros. Canto, baile, actuación, lo que sea que demuestre que no están aquí para hacernos perder el tiempo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mick.

—No nos dijeron nada sobre una segunda audición. Y preparar algo en cinco minutos es poco tiempo —dijo Abby.

—¡Pues me importa un cara…!

—¡MIKE! —gritaron todos y Rosita le quitó de nuevo el altavoz.

—Hola, chicos —habló Rosita—. Solo queremos ver sus talentos y su desenvolvimiento en el escenario para saber mejor en qué ayudarlos.

Todos los estudiantes fueron a prepararse.

—¿Lo lograremos? —preguntó Johnny.

—Solo sé que está en juego dos cosas: el contrato y nuestra reputación —dijo Mike.

—Tampoco es para tanto —dijo Rosita.

—¿Es que no ves el panorama completo? Si ellos fallan, nosotros fallamos. Y no hablo del premio. ¿Qué diría la gente de mí si Patrick no canta? ¡Se supone que soy un profesor de la academia! —explicó Mike— Perdería el lugar por el que tanto he trabajado. Y lo mismo para todos ustedes.

Rosita, Johnny y Ash no dijeron nada, pues Mike tenía razón. Ahora podían comprender más su desesperación por el estudiante que le asignaron. Esto elevaba el rango de preocupación que sentían.

—Seamos positivos. Ellos lo harán bien. Y nosotros también —animó Rosita—. Si están aquí es porque Nana vio algo en ellos. Tampoco es que ella quiera que fracasemos.

—Pero si pone la barra muy alto —dijo Ash—. Mi reputación también está en juego. Toco rock, ¿y ahora quieren que toque _pop_? Es como volver a donde inicié.

—Oh, vamos. No es tan malo —dijo Johnny.

—Solo me falta la estudiante que ve todo de color rosa. Oh, espera, ya la tengo —dijo señalando a Tara quién se encontraba admirando emocionada lo que había en el _backstage_.

La joven estudiante estaba tan distraída mirando todo hasta que chocó con alguien. Ese alguien era Mick. Ella soltó un apenado "lo siento" pero al verlo a los ojos se quedó sin habla mientras él le sonreía.

—Oww… nace un romance entre los estudiantes —comentó Rosita.

—No puede ser. No solo tengo a una chica _pinky_ como alumna, ahora también está enamorada —dijo Ash fastidiada sin apartar la mirada de la escena.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir Tara.

—No te preocupes. Soy Mick.

—Ahmm… Mucho gusto, soy Tara.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano.

—¿Tocas la guitarra? —preguntó Tara al notar que Mick sostenía dicho instrumento.

—Si. ¿Tú tocas?

—No, yo no…

Tara fue interrumpida por Abby, quien había llamado a Mick para luego correr a besarlo.

—Cariño. Necesito tu ayuda. No sé si bailar Las zapatillas rojas o el solo de Giselle.

Dicha información afectó un poco a Tara.

—Oh, con que él es el novio —dijo Rosita.

—Ahora es una chica _pinky_ con el corazón roto —dijo Ash un poco más molesta—. Ahora va a querer cantar una canción de amor.

—Y terminará llorando en el escenario. Me recuerda a cierta personita hace un año —dijo Mike.

—Lo que me faltaba.

* * *

 **Vaya, parece que ninguno, salvo Johnny, esta contento con el estudiante asignado.**

 **CONCURSO:  
La siguiente frase será dicha por alguno de los personajes en el próximo capítulo. Manda un _review_ con tu respuesta.**

 _ **—[...] me encantó la voltereta hacia atrás, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.**_

 ** _Próxima actualización: 24 de diciembre_**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Cap 3.**

Los seis miembros del Teatro Moon se encontraban sentados en el medio de la primera fila frente al escenario con las fichas de los estudiantes, quienes se preparaban para salir a escena y demostrar sus talentos.

—Tal vez podríamos ayudarnos en las observaciones —dijo Rosita.

—Si. Mick canta rock, no sé mucho de ese género —dijo Johnny para luego mirar a Ash que estaba sentada a su costado—. Tal vez podrías ayudarme con algunas observaciones.

—Claro —respondió Ash—. También necesito ayuda con Tara.

—Patrick baila —comentó Mike leyendo la ficha de su estudiante—, quien lo diría. Necesito ayuda con eso.

—Nosotros te ayudamos —dijo Gunter animado.

—Bueno, Abby bailará _ballet_ y cantará ópera —dijo Rosita.

-Les ayudo con la ópera —dijo Mike.

—Bien, pero no sé nada de _ballet_ y su técnica, pero en su registro de notas dice que tiene una calificación de 9.8; tap, 9.5; contemporáneo, 9.6; lírico, 9.1… Oh, miren en hip-hop tiene 4.3. Vaya sorpresa.

—Hmm… tal vez pueda ayudarte con el _ballet_ —dijo Ash captando la mirada de todos— ¿Qué? Mi madre me obligaba a ir a esas clases cuando era niña.

—Completamente inesperado —dijo Mike—. Bueno, empecemos con esto, tengo una reunión de prueba de pastel para mi boda al que no puedo faltar.

—Ok, la primera es Abby bailando _ballet_ como Giselle —anunció Meena.

Abby entró al escenario con un vestido de corsé azul y falda de tul blanco con un detalle lineal azul en el borde, tenía puestas sus zapatillas de _ballet_. Se colocó en primera posición en la parte derecha del escenario y cuando la música comenzó a sonar realizó su rutina. Nana Noodleman no se había equivocado con ella, su técnica era impecable, pero Abby estaba tan rígida que no expresaba nada. Los pies en punta, giros perfectos, su equilibrio, su manejo con los espacios en el escenario, todo era perfecto, pero ninguna emoción o sentimiento salía de ella. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó su presentación.

—Eso estuvo muy lindo, Abby —dijo Rosita.

—¿Podrías darnos una muestra de otro género? —preguntó Gunter.

—Claro —dijo Abby para luego buscar sus zapatos de tap y dar una demostración sin música.

—Vaya, que habilidad tienes en tus pies —elogió Gunter.

—Gracias

—Solo para probar, ¿te parece bien si hacemos una prueba con música actual? Puedes bailarla como creas conveniente —dijo Gunter.

—Ahmm… claro.

—Bien

Gunter dio play a su reproductor de música y _We On Top_ de Photronique inundó el teatro. Abby trataba de hacer algún movimiento de _ballet_ , pero la mayoría de ellos no ayudaban con el tipo de música que le habían puesto. A la mitad de la música, Abby se quedó quieta sin saber qué hacer y Gunter apagó su reproductor.

—Eso no se vale, yo bailo los clásicos, y eso ni siquiera es música —se defendió la bailarina.

—Solo estamos haciendo una prueba —dijo Rosita—. Probemos con el canto.

—Ok, cantaré _El ángel de la música_ de _El fantasma de la ópera_ —dijo Abby.

Abby comenzó a cantar, y al igual que en el baile, su técnica era hermosa pero seguía sin transmitir nada.

Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó de cantar.

—Tienes una técnica muy limpia —comentó Mike.

—Gracias

—No todo el mundo puede darse el lujo de tener una voz tan afinada como la tuya, y poder cantar ópera es un don digno de apreciar —continuó Mike asombrando a los demás miembros del teatro por sus halagos hacia la estudiante—. Sin embargo, si no transmites nada, toda esa técnica por la que has trabajado tanto, no te servirá. Y no es solo fingir, tienes que sentirlo. Y lo mismo para va para el baile.

—Trabajaremos en tus expresiones —dijo Rosita.

—¡Siguiente! —dijo Mike antes de tomar un poco de café.

Abby salió del escenario.

—La siguiente es… Tara —anunció Meena.

Tara entró al escenario muy animada posicionándose en el medio del escenario con un micrófono y un usb el cual le dio a Gunter para que lo pusiera en el reproductor de música.

—Hola. Soy Tara y cantaré _Call me maybe_.

Mike escupió su café al no aguantar la risa, la cual trato que no saliera porque los demás lo comenzaron a ver con una cara de "más te vale no reirte".

—Disculpa —dijo Mike aclarándose la garganta y evitando reír—, el café estaba muy caliente y no tiene azúcar —se excusó.

Ash se encontraba muy apenada, cosa que Johnny notò y puso una mano sobre la de ella para calmarla.

—Muy bien, linda. Canta para nosotros —dijo Rosita.

La pista comenzó a reproducirse y pronto Tara comenzó a cantar. Su voz era muy afinada y su desenvolvimiento en el escenario era perfecto. Sus expresiones faciales, el sentimiento en su forma de cantar… Ash, Johnny, Rosita y Mike no sabían si lo ocurrido con Mick hace unos momentos había influenciado o no, pero eran conscientes de que lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

 _ **Hey, I just met you and this is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe**_

 _ **Before you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, bad  
I missed you so, so bad**_

 _ **Before you came into my life  
I missed you so, bad  
And you should know that**_

Tara terminó de cantar y los miembros del teatro aplaudieron.

—Tienes una voz muy linda -dijo Meena.

-Gracias.

—Tu voz esta muy bien. ¿Podrías cantar una estrofa, tal vez el coro, de otra canción con tono alto? -pidió Ash.

—Tal vez en una de Céline Dion -sugirió Rosita.

—¡Si! —exclamó Mike emocionado— Canta _All by myself_ , la última estrofa.

—Ahmm... no me sé ninguna de Celine Dion —dijo Tara apenada.

—¿En serio? Deberías escucharla. Pero ahora dame un Do… Re… hasta la nota que llegues.

Tara tomó aire y cantó la escala hasta un Do sostenido con un poco de dificultad.

—Bueno, eso de puede arreglar con calentamiento de voz —dijo Ash.

—Muy cierto. La voz que tienes da para más —dijo Mike.

—Sí tocará con el piano, puede practicar con eso —dijo Johnny

—Trabajaremos en eso y aprenderás otros estilos de música —dijo Ash.

—Genial —dijo Tara muy emocionada.

—Muy bien, ¡el que sigue! —gritó Mike.

Tara salió del escenario.

—El siguiente es Mick —comunicó Meena.

Mick entró al escenario con una guitarra eléctrica.

—Cantarè _Demons_ de Imagine Dragons

Mick comenzó con su presentación. Tenía buena voz, no tenía la técnica completa pero eso era manejable. En cuanto a su desenvolvimiento en el escenario, al igual que Abby, no expresaba nada. Esto extrañó mucho a Johnny.

—Tienes muy buena voz -comentó Johnny.

—Si. Sin embargo, también le falta técnica —dijo Mike-. Canta la escala.

Mick obedeció y, al igual que Tara, llegó hasta el Do sostenido con dificultad.

—Yo creo que esa voz da para más —dijo Ash.

—Yo también —dijo Johnny.

—Yah, pero no te olvides de transmitir emociones, estas muy neutral -dijo Gunter—. Debes sentir la música.

—Trabajaremos en eso —dijo Johnny.

Mick salió del escenario y entró Patrick con un libreto.

—Muy bien Patrick -comenzó Mike—. Tú no cantas pero sí actúas. Demuéstralo.

—Bien, pero necesito a una compañera que me ayude con la escena —dijo Patrick mirando coquetamente a Ash, ganándose una mirada molesta de parte de Johnny, Rosita y Gunter —. Tal vez Ash podría…

 _Esa mirada por un momento casi me hace gritar. No es que Patrick no sea lindo. Lo es, y mucho. Pero esa mirada ya la conocía. Era de patán. Después de mi rompimiento con Lance, enamorarme de nuevo era algo que no quería hacer. Y que Patrick intentara coquetear conmigo me hacía sentir incómoda._

—No —interrumpió Mike—. Meena te ayudará.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Meena tímidamente.

—Si. Necesito ver tu desenvolvimiento en el escenario —dijo Mike—. No todo lo que cantes será angelical y alegre. Que sea una escena de drama.

Meena subió tímidamente al escenario y cogió una copia del libreto. Patrick comenzó.

—No hay nada más que hacer —dijo con dolor y pesar—. Ella se ha ido… y no regresará.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Menna tratando de meterse en el personaje—. Aún hay esperanza.

—No… no la hay —dijo volteandose para que no vea su dolor.

—Pero…

—¡Dije que no! —gritó dándole la cara— Desde el inicio sabíamos que este día llegaría.

—No…

—Aceptalo, hermana —dijo tomando a Meena por los hombros—. Aceptalo. Es lo mejor. Ella no sobrevivirá… y no hay nada que podamos hacer —la soltó.

—Claro que sí. Hemos llegado muy lejos, no podemos darnos por vencidos. El doctor…

—¡¿Él qué sabe?! —gritó— ¡¿Tú qué sabes?!

—Más que tú. He pasado toda mi vida cuidandola mientras que tú solo venías cada vez que te pesaba la conciencia.

—Eso no significa que no sepa nada —dijo enojado.

—Por favor. Tú no sabes nada de ella.

—¡Ella me lo dijo! —reveló.

—¿Qué?

—Lo sé. Parece una locura —dijo con pesar—, pero lo hizo. Ella me lo dijo… Tal vez no con palabras, pero sí con los ojos. Sus ojos… ¡Sus ojos! Oh, debiste verlos. Allí estaba ella, otra vez, echada en la camilla del hospital camino a la sala de operaciones. No había quejas, solo la misma expresión en su rostro… en sus ojos. ¡Sus ojos!, ojos cansados. Agotados y atormentados. Pidiendo paz… solo eso, paz. Una paz no terrenal… Y antes de que pasara por la puerta, alzó la mirada al cielo con ojos suplicantes. Pidiendo paz. ¡Anhelando paz! ¡Ella quiere paz! —gritó con desesperación— ¡Está cansada de sufrir! ¡De una operación más! ¡Del hospital! ¡Las agujas! ¡Los mismos síntomas! ¡De la desdicha que le tocó vivir! —Patrick hizo una pausa dramática y luego continuó— ¡Ella quiere morir, por Dios! ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Su sufrimiento está aquí! Está cansada de la misma rutina. De sufrir la misma tortura y estar al borde una o otra vez.

—Pero…

—No hay peros, hermana. Aceptalo. Así no es feliz. No lo es —dijo mirando a Meena a los ojos tratando de contener las lágrimas—. Yo la ví. Y tal vez no estuve muy atento con ella antes. Pero la quiero. No. ¡La amo! Lo suficiente para saber que sufre. Llámame loco. Que he perdido la cabeza… que soy un asqueroso e inmundo animal por hacerle eso a ella… pero no lograras que cambie de opinión. Porque una vida llena de agujas e inyecciones, una vida postrada en cama, una vida en cuatro paredes donde solo sales para ir al hospital… no es la clase de vida que quiero que tenga. Quiero que disfrute. Que salga a la calle, camine por el parque, vaya a la tienda y converse con sus amigas…

—Eso la matara… lo sabes.

—Lo sé. Pero quiero verla feliz. Aunque sea por unos pocos días, quiero verla sonreir. Que guarde recuerdos consigo y nosotros con ella. Para que mañana más tarde, solo recordemos esos felices últimos momentos… porque de lo contrario solo recordaremos sus penas… y no es así como quiero recordarla...

Patrick terminó de hablar para ver a los cinco miembros del teatro mirándolo atentamente. En _backstage_ , los otros estudiantes estaban también en silencio.

—Wow —se atrevió a decir Johnny.

—Pe-Pero ¿qué pasó después? —preguntó Rosita aun atónita por la escena de Patrick—. ¿Qué pasó con ella?

—¿Murió? —preguntó Johnny.

—¿Y quién era ella? —preguntó Rosita.

—¿Un familiar? —dijo Ash

—Creo que era la madre —comentó Mike.

—¡Yah! Buena intuición —dijo Gunter.

—Si, tiene sentido —comentaron todos.

—Pero también podría ser su novia —dijo de pronto Ash.

—Tal vez un amor pasado —comentó Rosita.

Los demás asintieron.

—Tal vez eran novios pero algo los alejó —supuso Rosita.

—Por la enfermedad de ella —dijo Ash.

—O tal vez por algo más. Él dijo que la amaba —recordó Johnny.

—Y él molesto se apartó de ella —concluyó Mike.

—¡Yah! Y la hermana de él se hizo cargo -dijo Gunter.

—Si. Pero aun creo que era la madre de ambos -dijo Mike.

Los miembros del teatro seguían discutiendo hasta que escucharon un fuerte silbido.

—Era la madre, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo Patrick después de silbar-. ¿Cómo me fue?

—Ehm… Patrick… eso estuvo bien —dijo Mike.

—Más que bien. Me llegó al alma —comentó Rosita.

—Incluso iba a llorar —dijo Gunter.

—Si. Lo hizo excelente. ¡Pero este es un concurso de canto! -exclamó Mike.

—Aprenderá

—Patrick, ¿bailas? —preguntó Rosita.

—Sí —contestó el susodicho.

—Demuéstralo —dijo Mike.

Patrick se ubicó en el medio del escenario, puso música de su celular y comenzó a bailar. No lo hacía mal, a todos le gustaba lo que hacía, excepto a Mike y Abby. Patrick bailaba hip-hop, y lo hacía como un profesional, y con acrobacias incluidas, sus saltos y piruetas eran impresionantes.

—¡Wuu, yah! —exclamó Gunter— pero que gran ritmo tienes amigo.

—Gracias

—Vaya, me encantó la voltereta hacia atrás —dijo Johnny emocionado—, tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso.

—Fue increíble —dijo Ash.

—Si, salto impresionante —dijo Mike un poco fastidiado por los gustos del joven actor—; sin embargo, este es un concurso de canto. Trabajaremos en ello. Gracias -hizo unos últimos apuntes en la ficha de Patrick y luego miró a Meena— Y, finalmente, tenemos a mi favorita. Cantas como un ángel, pero Nana no se equivocó. Te falta transmitir más sentimiento en una canción un poco más madura, no todo es felicidad. Un poco de drama no te hará mal. Trabajaremos en ello.

—Gracias Mike —agradeció Meena.

—Bien, el entrenamiento comenzará mañana —dijo Mike.

Dicho esto todos salieron del escenario y regresaron a los camerinos para recoger sus cosas y salir rumbos a sus casas, o en el caso de los estudiantes, al hotel donde se hospedaban mientras duraba la competencia.

—¡Hey, Johnny! —llamó Ash obteniendo la atención de algunos de los miembros del teatro, sobretodo de Rosita, quien no resistió en sonreir mientras los observaba con disimulo al igual que Meena, Tara y Gunter.

—¿Qué pasa Ash? ¿Lance otra vez? —preguntó Johnny.

—Espero que no —dijo Ash—. ¿Noche de películas en mi casa?

—Ehm… no lo sé...

—Vamos, será divertido. Además quiero mostrarte algo —dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

—Ok, esta bien.

Ambos amigos salen del teatro sin saber que sus compañeros los observaban.

—¿Acaso Ash y Johnny…? —preguntó Meena.

—No creo, solo son amigos —dijo Rosita.

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! No me hagas reir, mujer. Ambos sabemos que pasará después —dijo Mike antes de irse.

—Pasan mucho tiempo juntos —comentó Meena.

—Si, también los he visto, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que uno de los dos se dé cuenta —dijo Rosita para luego retirarse sin saber que Tara había escuchado toda la conversación.

 **\- o O o -**

En el nuevo apartamento de Ash, la televisión estaba reproduciendo _El precio del mañana_ ; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos jóvenes prestaba atención. La joven rockera no deja de reír y leer su celular mientras que Johnny deseaba que la tierra lo tragara.

—Oh, mira, este comentario está muy gracioso —dijo Ash mostrando la página de club de fans de Johnny—. "Johnny es tan lindo y guapo. Me encantaría conocerlo y que me cante una canción romántica en el atardecer. ¡Lo amo! _#lovejohnny_ " —leyó para luego echarse a reír.

—Esto es vergonzoso —dijo Johnny tapándose la cara con sus manos.

—"Amo a Johnny —leyó otro comentario de una fanática—. Espero conocerlo un día y ser su novia". Oww… ¿no es tierna? Sin duda una fuerte aspirante a la futura Sra. Egerton.

—Bien, esto se puede jugar de dos —dijo Johnny buscando comentarios en la página de club de fans de Ash. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a uno de los suscriptores—. No puede ser.

—¿Qué?

Johnny le muestra su celular. Entre sus suscriptores estaba Lance.

—No puede ser.

—Ahora burlarte ya no es divertido, ¿verdad?

—Lees un solo comentario de Lance en voz alta y te echaré de mi casa a patadas —dijo con tono amenazante.

—No gracias, quiero vivir —dijo Johnny.

Finalmente ambos prestaron atención a la película.

* * *

 **Vaya, Lacen es fan de Ash jejeje xDD**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero sus comentarios.**

 **CONCURSO:  
La siguiente frase será dicha por uno de los personajes en el próximo capítulo.**

 **—¿Te gusta Johnny?**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Cap 4.**

Al día siguiente todos se encuentran en sus salas de ensayo ayudando a sus estudiantes. Rosita y Gunter se encontraban con Abby bailando al estilo pop. La pobre bailarina de _ballet estaba_ tan atada a la hora de soltarse, pero menos menos de hacer los pasos y eso ya era un avance. A Abby no le gustaba ese estilo de música, pero tampoco le gustaba verso vulnerable e incapaz.

—Suéltate un poco, estás muy atada —le dijo Gunter.

—Eso intento —se quejó Abby un poco impaciente.

—Tranquila, ya lo estás logrando poco a poco —animó Rosita, tanto a la estudiante como a ella misma. Le preocupaba la presentación de Abby, los pasos aún no le salían y todavía tenían el tema de las expresiones. Pero considerado de ser optimista.

 **\- o O o -**

En el salón de Mike, este le dio un curso básico de canto a Patrick. No podía quejarse, su estudiante tenía ánimos de aprender. Después de un largo calentamiento de voz, comenzó con las escalas.

¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Patrick al ver a su profesor poner un objeto extraño en la mesa. Parecía un reloj triangular, que tenía una sola gran aguja como manecilla y en vez de dar una vuelta, esta sola se balanceaba de un lado a otro emitiendo un sonido de "tap".

—Es un metrónomo —contestó Meena.

¿Y para qué es?

—Se utiliza para indicar el tiempo o el pulso de las composiciones musicales —explicó Mike—. Producir periódicamente una señal, visual o acústica, que permite un músico mantener un pulso constante al ejecutar una obra musical; en nuestro caso, usaremos nuestro instrumento natural. Nuestra voz

—Interesante

—Bien. Para este ejercicio necesito que me cantes la escala, pero solo el Do grave. Te ayudarás de tu mano. Así: Mike puso su mano a la altura de su cintura para luego cantar— Doooo… —Mike sube un poco su mano y canta un poco más agudo— Reeee…. —Vuelve a hacer lo mismo por cada nota hasta, cada vez más agudo— Miiii ... Faaaa ... Sooool ... Laaaa ... Siiii ... Doooo ... Reeee ...

—Vaya. Quiero hacerlo exactamente animado.

—Ok, pero comenzarás con el Do, y solo con el Do.

¿Solo con el Do? Viejo, me tomo la vida.

—Es un proceso. Tenemos que afinar tu voz y eso será poco a poco. Recuerda, si forzamos tu voz a más, puede salirte un nódulo en tus cuerdas vocales y no podrás cantar nunca.

-Okay. Tampoco es que quiera arriesgarme.

Mike siguió instruyendo a Patrick, mientras que Meena leía los libretos que el joven actor había traído. No podría evitar levantar la mirada y ver como ambos han sonar el Do con sus voces.

 **\- o O o -**

En la sala de Johnny, Mick se sintió tocando una estrofa de _Boulevard of broken dreams_ de Greenday frente a dos jóvenes. Estaba haciéndolo muy bien sin contar la falta de emoción verdadera en la canción. Mick no dejaba de dar tonadas altas y gritos. A Ash, quien estaba allí mientras esperaba que Tara llegara, le grabó cuando Lance cantaba.

—Si sabes que el rock no es solo gritar, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Ash— Si bien muchos cantantes de rock suelen gritar descontroladamente, debido a la emoción del momento; hay ocasiones donde el sentimiento de la canción no va con esos gritos. Es variar de las emociones que quieras transmitir.

—Tiene razón. Centrate más en el mensaje de la canción —aconsejó Johnny— y hazlo personal. De esa forma será más fácil transmitir las verdes emociones de la canción.

—Exacto. La clave es hacerlo personal. ¿Viste nuestra primera presentación?

—Claro —contestó Mick.

—Bueno, pues los resultados no hubieran sido los mismos si hubiéramos cantado otra canción específica Ash aun preguntándose qué hubiéramos pasado si alguna vez de cantar _Al fin_ hubiera cantado _Llámame tal vez_ .

—Tal vez Ash nos puede dar una demostración podríamos Johnny.

—Eso sería genial pensar en Mick.

-¿What? No —contestó la joven rockera.

—Oh, vamos Ash. Por favor —pidió Johnny.

—Ok, pero solo una estrofa.

Ash tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar _Al fin_ pero con un ritmo más lento.

 _ **Este es mi adiós amor  
Mírame volar que ya me voy  
Ya nada me va a frenar  
Ya no he de callar  
No volveré atrás nunca, jamás**_

 _ **Esta es mi vida hoy  
Aquí estoy y esto es lo que soy  
Y lo puedo sentir, así es vivir  
Cuando sueltas al fin, al fin, al fin  
Si sueltas al fin**_

 _ **Woo oh oh ...**_

 _ **Cuando sueltas al fin ...**_

Terminó de tocar y al instante se escuchó un gran grito. Era Tara, quien estaba en la puerta de la sala de ensayo grabando con su celular.

\- _Dios mío_ , no puedo creerlo. Eso estuvo genial y lo que tengo todo grabado. Increible que seas mi mentora identificó a Tara muy alegre.

—Gracias, Tara consideró a Ash—. Llegas tarde.

—Si, lo lamento, aún no me acostumbro —se disculpó.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, la voz de Buster se escuchó por los altavoces. Solicita la presencia de los miembros del teatro en su oficina. Johnny y Ash dejaron a los dos estudiantes en la sala de ensayos y, junto a los demás, subieron a la oficina de su jefe. Allí se encontraban él, la Sra. Crawly y una chica de cabellos dorados que no pudo ocultar su muy notorio entusiasmo.

—Buenos días a todos. Gracias por venir rápidamente. Buster—. Les quiero presentar a Emily —refiriéndose a la chica de cabellera rubia—, es una estudiante del tercer año en la academia, una parte de la hija del director general. Y estará aquí para verificar los avances de cada estudiante.

—Hola, mucho gusto —saludó animada.

—Hola —contestaron todos al unísono.

—Que emoción poder conocerlos en persona. Me encanta lo que hacen sentir Emily—. Rosita y Gunter, ustedes Bailan Genial.

—Gracias —dijeron los dos bailarines.

—Mike y Meena, ambos cantan increible.

—Muchas gracias consideró a Meena.

—Es puro talento natural —alardeó Mike.

—Ash, amé tu canción _Al fin_ . Incluso la tengo como _ringtone_ .

—Sí, algo escuché de eso. Gracias específicamente Ash.

—Y Johnny ... ¡cantas increibles! Y tocas el piano como un experto.

—Ahm ... gracias a él el susodicho.

No, gracias a ti. Te vi tocar el piano en tu primera presentación. Fue genial. Aprendí a tocar el piano también. Tal vez algún día podríamos tocar juntos.

 _El hecho de que Emily halagara a Johnny algo avergonzada confirmaba mis sospechas. Le gustaba Johnny. Le había clavado los ojos más de lo que había entrado en la oficina. Tal vez ella sea el interés amoroso que mencionaba el horóscopo. Era extraño_

—Espero que puedan conocernos mejor en este tiempo, Emily a todos, especialmente a Johnny.

Luego de esa pequeña reunión en la oficina de Buster, cada quien regresó a lo suyo. Johnny y Ash habían intercambiado de sala así ambos podían enseñarles a los estudiantes los instrumentos que querían. Ash se sintió enseñando a Tara al tocar el piano. Ya le había mostrado cómo leer una partitura y las notas básicas.

—Bueno. Ahora pasaremos a lo siguiente que es tocar una canción básica para que puedas desarrollar el nivel de independencia de tus manos afectadas Ash.

-No entiendo.

—Pues, veras, cuanto más tengas que tocar con las dos manos a la vez, más difícil será coordinar los movimientos de las embajadas de forma independiente —explicó—. Por eso practicaremos con una canción sencilla, ya que tienen un acompañamiento simple con la mano izquierda que consta de unos pocos acordes o notas sueltas, mientras que la mano derecha toca la melodía.

—Vaya. Se ve que es un instrumento muy complicado. Tara un poco nervioso porque no sabía si iba a lograr tocar o no.

—En parte, todos lo son. Pero lo dominarás con la práctica —la animó—. Te lo digo por experiencia, yo no sabía tocar el piano sino hasta hace seis meses atrás.

—Vaya. ¿Y aprendiste tú sola?

-No. La Sra. Crawly me ayudó con algunas lecciones. Pero debo admitir que Johnny fue quien me ayudó en todo: los saltos de nota, el ritmo, la duración, el tempo, las alteraciones ... fue difícil pero lo logré. Lo importante es que practiques.

—Tú y Johnny son muy amigos, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Tara con una mirada pícara.

—Si, somos muy amigos —contestó sin darse cuenta de la extraña mirada de la joven estudiante—. Tengo una lista de canciones básicas. ¿Qué canción te gustaria tocar?

Tara toma la lista y decide por la primera.

—Definitivamente me quedo con _¿Puedes sentir el amor esta noche_ ? Siempre me han gustado las canciones de _El rey león_ .

—Bien, esa es fácil. Dejame buscar la partitura.

\- _Mi corazón seguirá_ de _Titanic_ , _Imagina_ de John Lennon ... -Lee en la lista-. Oh, también está el _estreno_ de _Gravity Falls_ . Amo esa serie.

—Ya encontré las partituras. Vamos al piano

Mientras que Ash ponía todo en orden, pues había desordenado un poco buscando las partituras, Tara se sentó frente al piano, emocionada por su primera lección. Allí enfrente había unas partituras.

\- _Mil millas_ . Es una de mis canciones favoritas. ¿Johnny la va a cantar?

¿Ah? Oh no. No cambiaron Ash sentándose a su costado y cambiando las partículas por _¿Puedes sentir el amor esta noche_ ? Es la canción con la que practica.

¿En serio? No se ve muy sencilla y tampoco como una canción que tú tocarías.

-Is true. Pero Johnny me convenció de hacerlo. El ritmo y los saltos eran similares a la canción que iba a tocar en esa presentación.

—¿Cantaron juntos? Me refiero en la presentación.

-No. Nunca he hecho un dúo con Johnny. Ni con nadie.

 _Claro, si no contamos al cretino de Lance. Aunque eso nunca fue un dúo._

—Johnny y tú harían un gran dueto.

—Si, es muy bueno.

¿Johnny y tú ...?

La puerta de la sala se abrió. Era Emily Había abierto la puerta muy entusiasta, pero al verlas su entusiasmo descendió un poco.

—Hola Emily —saludó Ash.

—Hola chicas. ¿Este no es la sala de ensayo de Johnny? —Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Si. Hemos intercambiado. Es que Tara quiere aprender a tocar el piano y Mick quiere tocar rock, así que lo conveniente para hacer el intercambio —explicó Ash.

-Oh. Bueno Él vino a ver cómo les está yendo.

—Ash me enseñaá a tocar el piano.

 _Le explique a Emily cómo sería el proceso y cuándo podríamos elegir la canción para el concurso. Durante su explicación me di cuenta de su mirada, en muchas ocasiones se centraban en mi sala de ensayos, específicamente en Johnny._

¿Te gusta Johnny? —Se atrevió Ash a preguntar.

¿Se nota? Es que es muy lindo —confesó Emily—. Tú debes conocerlo más. ¿Sabes si tiene novia o si le gusta alguien?

No nadie.

¿En serio? Porque él es muy lindo y tiene siempre a sus fanáticas acechándolo. Estoy completamente segura de que un chico como él tiene una novia controlada Emily un poco triste—. ¿Estás seguro de que no tiene?

—Completamente

—Y… —comenzó temerosa— ¿no hay nada ... entre tú y él?

 _Esa pregunta llegó a mi como una bala. La atención de ambos estudiantes se posaron en mí, esperando una respuesta. Y era extraño, sobre todo por el tiempo. Todo ocurrió en forma lenta para mí: mi sorpresa por la pregunta, el sentirme acorralada por la mirada de las embajadas, una extraña pero familiar sensación en el pecho y un extraño calor que causa de ruborizar muy suavemente mis mejillas. Trate de salir de ese transe antes de que dicho rubor apareciera._

—Ehm ... no. Solo somos amigos.

 _Juro que la mirada de Tara mostraba un poco de desilusión, muy al contrario de Emily, cuyos ojos estaban más iluminados que el escenario del teatro._

¿Solo amigos? ¿Estás segura? —Preguntó Emily.

-Si

—¡Y qué alivio! Experimentamos mucho más feliz— Siento si te hice sentir incomoda con la pregunta.

—Descuida

—Es que me gusta, y mucho. Y muchas veces se les ha visto a ambos juntos. Por eso pensé que tal vez estarían saliendo o se gustaban.

—Tranquila, no ocurre ninguna de las dos cosas. Solo somos buenos amigos —aclaro Ash con media sonrisa.

-Genial. Porque nunca sería capaz de poder competir contigo. Eres muy talentosa.

—Ahm ... gracias —contestó la joven rockera algo sonrojada.

—¿Crees que Johnny aceptó ir conmigo mañana a la academia y mostrarle el lugar?

No lo sabrás hasta que le preguntes —animó Ash.

 _Juro que la mirada de desilusión de Tara me penetraba cada vez más._

—De acuerdo. Deséame suerte con frecuencia super emocionada—. Hasta luego chicas. Sigan practicando —y se fué.

¿Éstas bien? —Preguntó Tara.

¿Ah? Si, ¿por? —Contestó Ash muy confundida por la actitud de la estudiante.

—Ahmm ... nada, no importa.

Ash siguió enseñando a Tara al tocar el piano sin percatarse de la preocupación que la estudiante aún tenía.

 **\- o O o -**

En el estudio de Mike, este había salido temprano del ensayo, pues tenía que dictar clases en la academia. Así que dejó la tarde libre para Patrick y Meena.

—¿Cómo vas con la elección de libretos? —Preguntó Patrick.

—Hola ... pensaba Meena muy nerviosa—. Son papeles muy interesantes. ¿Actuaste para todas estas obras?

—La mayoría. En realidad no conseguimos el papel en obras importantes, salvo por algunas. La vida del actor no es muy fácil —comentó Patrick—. Para todo artista en realidad.

—Pero tú actúas muy bien.

—Y tú, tú, increíblemente increíble, haciendo que Meena se ruborice—. Pero si Buster no habría tenido esta brillante idea hace un año, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

—Bueno. Es que en realidad yo era muy tímida. Incluso aun lo soy. Tú en cambio ... parece que naciste para estar en el escenario.

—Gracias Meena. Tú también. ¿Te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?

¿Ir al cine?

-Si. Hay una película que me muero por ver. Yo invito. ¿Quieres?

-¡Si! Deseamos emocionada para luego bajar sus ánimos— Quiero decir, sí, me gustaría ... pero ...

¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo clases en tres horas.

-Oh. Ya veo. Que lastimadamente mientras se dirigía a la puerta de la sala.

—Pp-pero… ¿la película no va a demorar mucha verdad? Meena haciendo que Patrick se volteara.

—Ahmm no lo sé.

—Seguro no pasa nada.

—Ok, entonces vamos.

Ambos salieron de la sala rumbo al cine. Meena se dijo una y otra vez que no fuera, se le hizo tarde para su clase, pero una sensación muy extraña callaba cada vez más esa voz.

 **\- o O o -**

Más tarde, todos se alistaban para irse a sus respectivas casas. Ash y Tara se preparan para salir cuando Johnny entró a la sala. Se le vio muy preocupado.

—Hola Johnny, ¿se te olvidó algo? —Preguntó Ash.

No, es solo ... Ahm ... Necesito hablar contigo a solas. Es importante

—Ahmm… claro, Ash y Tara se retiró no sin antes despedirse.

—Hasta luego chicos, nos vemos mañana —y se fue.

¿Todo bien? —Preguntó Ash.

—Si, bueno ... Tengo un problema, Johnny algo preocupado.

-¿Que Paso?

—Pues ... ¿Te acuerdas de Emily?

—La conocimos hoy, obvio que me acuerdo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bien ... Ahmm ... Creo que me acaba de invitar a una cita específicamente asustado.

Ash no pudo evitar lanzar una pequeña carcajada.

—Quiere que los dos vayamos a la academia. Me daré un recorrido.

¿Y cuál es el problema? Ella es linda.

—Si, lo es, pero ... yo no ... —suspiró—. Le dije que pensaría porque no quería hacerla sentir mal al rechazarla.

—Aww, pero que tierno.

—Ella no me gusta. No es mi tipo.

¿Tienes un tipo?

—Ahmm ...

—Mira, si no te gusta, debes de decirselo —aconsejó Ash—. Aunque, por otro lado, creo que seria bueno que acepta salir con ella. Solo como amigos.

—Pero ...

—Será solo como amigos. Y en caso de que te llegue a agradar, tal vez puedas salir en serio con ella.

—Pero es que ... yo no ...

—Sin peros. Aceptarás ir. La conocerás bien y te divertirás. Emily es una chica muy linda y amable. Estoy seguro de que harán una buena pareja. Solo si tu quieres.

—Ok —suspiró—. Pero quiero que me acompañes.

-¡¿What?! No

-Por favor. No quiero ir solo. No quiero que sea una cita. Se sentirá extraño si solo somos ella y yo. Me sentiré algo incómodo. Por favor —suplicó.

—Bien, pero no seré "la tercera rueda". Violinista sin soja.

—¡Qué no es una cita!

—Ok, está bien, estamos pensando—. Pero igual, será incómodo para mí ser la entrometida.

—Tara y Mick pueden venir con nosotros. Estará bien. Ambos podrán ver las instalaciones de la academia. Podrán aprender de ese recorrido.

—Ok, le avisaré a Tara. Pero estaré más tiempo con ella y Mick. No quiero arruinarte la cita con Emily.

—¡Qué no es una cita! —Gritó enojado, lo que hizo Ash riera.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Voy a estar actualizando cada dos o tres días.**

 **CONCURSO  
Este diálogo lo dirá uno de los personajes en el próximo capítulo:**

 **—Ella no está enamorada de mí.**


	6. Capítulo 5

**Cap. 5**

 _A pesar de haber recibido una beca para la Academia de Música de Lincoln, nunca había entrado a sus instalaciones. Bueno, al menos no más allá de la sala de Atención al Cliente._

 _Johnny tenía razón, visitar la academia iba a servir de mucho para Mick y Tara. Ambos estaban cada vez más maravillados con lo que podrían hacer y aprender cuando comiencen a estudiar aquí. Y siendo sincera, también me encantó. Las palabras de Nana Noodleman resonaron en mi cabeza, casi igual que el horóscopo. Aprender cosas nuevas y ser una artista completa. Aún había muchas cosas por aprender, y quería hacerlo, aunque algo en mí se sentía preocupado. Toda mi vida, desde que me interesó el mundo de la música, siempre he tocado rock, y solo eso. ¿Qué tal si no soy buena en los otros géneros?_

—Hey, Ash —llamó Johnny—. Emily dice que hay una réplica de la guitarra de Elvis Presley en la galería de música.

—¿En serio?

—¿Eres fan de Elvis? —preguntó Mick.

—He escuchado varias de sus canciones. Qué puedo decir, era "El rey del rock" —dijo Ash.

—¿Te acuerdas de ese restaurante temático? ¿El de los años 50? —le preguntó Johnny a Ash.

—Claro, ¿cómo olvidarlo? Pusieron varias canciones de esa época —recordó Ash—, y las canciones de Elvis. Había un espacio para que los comensales bailaran.

—Vaya, se nota divertido —dijo Emily.

—Deberíamos volver a ese lugar —dijo Johnny mirando a Ash.

—Si. Podríamos ir con los demás también —sugirió la joven rockera.

—Le serviría mucho a Abby con su baile —comentó Tara.

—Sí, y a mí por el ambiente rockero —dijo Mick.

—Y, por supuesto, Emily también puede ir con nosotros —invitó Ash.

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Emily, pero no en Johnny.

—Si, claro —dijo Johnny un poco desanimado.

—Tal vez podría ser este fin de semana —sugirió Emily.

—Si —dijeron todos menos Johnny.

—Bien, entonces queda. Yo tengo clase dentro de cinco minutos y no planeo llegar tarde. Nos vemos pronto —se despidió Emily no sin antes darle una última mirada tierna a Johnny.

Luego de un día de recorrer la academia, Johnny llevó a cada uno a un destino diferente. Dejó a Mick en el Teatro Moon, ya que se encontraría con Abby después de su ensayo. A Tara la llevó hasta el hotel donde los estudiantes se hospedaban. Ahora solo quedaba Ash, a quien llevaría a su apartamento.

—Entonces… ¿cuál es el veredicto? -preguntó Ash.

—¿De qué?

—Pues de Emily. ¿La vas a invitar a una cita real?

—Ahmm... no.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó un poco molesta.

—¿Por qué la desesperación de que salga con ella?

—Tú le gustas.

—Pero ella no a mí.

—Dale una oportunidad.

—Le di una oportunidad al aceptar salir con ella hoy. No es mi tipo.

—Claro que sí. Es linda, amable, talentosa y tierna. Digna de ser la futura Sra. Egerton.

—Ya basta con eso, ¿quieres? —dijo molesto.

—Ok, tranquilo, grandote —lo calmó—. No es para que te molestes. Solo quiero ayudar. Es solo que ambos se me hacen que pueden ser una linda pareja, es todo.

Johnny detuvo la camioneta, ya habían llegado al edificio donde vivía la joven rockera. Aun seguía molesto, pero odiaba pelear con su mejor amiga, y no quería terminar así el día. Así que antes de que Ash bajara del vehículo, le hablo.

—Ok —suspiró—. La invitaré a una cita.

—¿En serio?

—Si. Aceptaré tu consejo. Pero si no funciona, se lo diré, y tú tendrás que aceptarlo también.

—Ok

—Bien. No le digas a nadie sobre esto.

—Pensé que saldríamos todos juntos, como hoy. No quiero ser la tercera rueda —dijo Ash.

—Creo que es mejor si la invitó a una cita a solas. A ver qué pasa.

 _Eso sí que no lo vi venir. Fue como cinco balas lanzadas al mismo tiempo. No sé qué rayos me pasaba, quería estar feliz por mi mejor amigo, pero no podía. Y así, con un gran dolor en el pecho entré a mi apartamento._

 _Al cerrar la puerta, no pude evitar suspirar, y dicha acción provocó que mis ojos comenzaran a arder, y unas ganas de tirarme al piso a llorar se apoderó de mí. ¿Qué rayos me pasaba?_

 **-oOo-**

Abby salió de la sala de baile muy estresada. Odiaba tener que bailar hip-hop, pop u otro estilo que no sea digno de la técnica.

—¿Largo día? —le preguntó su novio.

—Si. ¿Dónde estabas?

—Ya te lo dije, fui a la academia con Johnny, Ash, Emily y Tara.

—¿Con la chica que está enamorada de ti? —preguntó molesta.

—¿Te refieres a Ash o a Emily?

—No te hagas, sabes que me refiero a Tara.

—Ella no está enamorada de mí.

—Pues más le vale. Tú eres mi novio.

—No tienes por qué estar celosa.

—No estoy celosa —dijo un poco más molesta—. Solo estoy estresada. No quiero bailar hip-hop o lo que sea que quieren que baile. Quiero _ballet_.

—Vamos, no es para tanto. Necesitas de otros géneros para ser una perfecta bailarina.

—Entonces no soy perfecta —dijo molesta.

—Yo no he dicho eso. Tu técnica esta bien, no sé nada de _ballet_ pero tus calificaciones hablan por sí solas. Solo necesitas probar cosas nuevas.

—Pero esos estilos no son lo mío.

—Deja de ser caprichosa. Los necesitas y lo sabes. No siempre van a querer a una bailarina de los clásicos.

—Pues esa es gente que no sabe apreciar el verdadero talento.

—Mike reconoció tu talento. Te lo dijo y, por lo que escuché, él no es de dar halagos. Pero también dijo que necesitabas conocer de los otros estilos y transmitir tus emociones. De lo contrario no te van a contratar en ningún lado.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué me dices de ti? —dijo furiosa, pues Mick había estado tocando fondo— Tú tampoco transmites, ni siquiera cantas bien, todo lo ves gritos. El rock ni siquiera es música.

—¡¿Qué?!

La pareja de estudiantes comenzó a discutir, sin saber que Rosita y Gunter podían escuchar todo desde su sala de baile, al igual que Meena y Patrick desde la sala de ensayos de Mike.

—Pues si eso es lo que piensas de mi dedicación al _ballet_ , entonces ¿por qué rayos sales conmigo? —preguntó Abby molesta.

—Lo mismo me pregunto.

—Pues ni te molestes porque esto se acabó —dijo Abby saliendo del lugar muy molesta.

—Oh, viejo, eso estuvo mal —comentó Patrick al salir de la sala de Mike junto con Meena.

—Cállate —dijo Mick tomando sus cosas para retirarse.

—Esto no está bien —le dijo Rosita a Gunter desde el interior de la sala de baile.

 **-oOo-**

Johnny se encontraba en la cabina, esperando a que su padre saliera a conversar con él. Siempre lo iba a visitar, salvo cuando tenía mucha práctica en el teatro, pero siempre trataba de ir a visitarlo, ya sea para hablar con él o para pedirle un consejo. Big Daddy apareció con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Johnny! —dijo emocionado.

—Hola papá —saludó contento—. Siento mucho no haber venido antes, se me hizo un poco complicado estos días.

—Tranquilo, hijo, yo te entiendo. Tus tíos te mandan saludos.

—Si, también los extraño.

—Roger no ha dejado de verte en televisión, es tu más grande fan.

—Vaya.

—¿Cómo has estado?

En tiempos atrás, antes de que todo el lío de la primera competencia del Teatro Moon, nunca había tenido este tipo de relación con su padre. Su estilo de vida era muy diferente, y se veía forzado a seguir los pasos de la familia. Es por eso que Johnny nunca había tenido las agallas para decirle a su padre que quería ser cantante y no un criminal. Sin embargo, las cosas eran diferentes ahora. La comunicación entre padre e hijo había dado sus frutos, y ahora no había nada que Johnny no le contara a su padre.

El joven cantante le comentó sobre la nueva competencia, los estudiantes, y el premio. Big Daddy no podía evitar sentirse orgulloso por su hijo.

—Espero que ganes, hijo. Estoy seguro que lo harás.

—Gracias, pa.

Como padre, uno siempre sabe cuando algo no está bien. Johnny nunca había sido bueno mintiendo u ocultando cosas a su padre, excepto sobre la primera competencia, claro.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh… No. Tengo un problema. ¿Te acuerdas de Ash?

—¿Tu amiga, la rockera?

—Si. Pues… me convenció de invitar a una chica a salir —dijo Johnny un poco nervioso.

—Oh… —dijo su padre un poco sorprendido.

—Y la verdad no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo. esperaba que tú...

—¿Que te ayude?

—Sí

—Bien, ahm… ¿A ti te gusta esa chica?

—La verdad… no. No sé. Es que yo le gusto y Ash no deja de decir que debo de invitarla. Emily es agradable, pero no me gusta. Así que esta salida solo será de prueba.

—De acuerdo. No creo que sea buena idea que le invites si en realidad no quieres. Esto solo los lastimara. Deberías concentrarte más en lo que en verdad sientes, y en la competencia —le aconsejó su padre.

—Tienes razón.

—Estás confundido

—Si, un poco. Esto es extraño.

—Tranquilo, hijo. Sé que tomarás una buena decisión. Y si vas a invitar a alguien a salir, solo debes ser tú mismo.

—Gracias pa.

Y así, siguiendo los consejos de su padre, decidió no invitar a Emily a una cita.

 **-oOo-**

Al día siguiente, Emily se encontraba en la sala de ensayos junto a Johnny y Mick. Ella siempre verifica los avances de Mick al final. Era obvio que solo lo hacía para pasar más tiempo con Johnny. Así que allí se encontraban ambos viendo a Mick tocar la guitarra y cantar _Don't stay_ de Linking Park. Estaba sorprendido ya que esa canción era muy intensa, pero Mick la tocaba de forma calmada, melancólica y dolorosa; con un tempo y ritmo diferente.

 _ **Sometimes I feel like I trusted you too well  
Sometimes I just feel like screaming at myself  
Sometimes I'm in disbelief, I didn't know  
Somehow I need to be alone**_

 _ **Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
What you were changing me into  
(Just give me myself back and)**_

 _ **Don't stay  
Forget our memories  
Forget our possibilities  
Take all your faithlessness with you  
(Just give me myself back control)**_

 _ **Don't stay  
Don't stay  
Don't stay**_

Mick dejó escapar un gran suspiro después de tocar. Lo había hecho bien. Los sentimientos allí estaban. Era un progreso. Sin embargo, Johnny sabía que algo no estaba bien.

—Ahm… Emily, ¿me puedes dejar un rato a solas con Mick? —pidió Johnny.

—Claro —dijo ella para luego salir de la sala.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí —mintió—. ¿Cómo lo hice?

—Lo hiciste muy bien en realidad. Le cambiaste un poco el sentido a la canción, transmitiste las emociones y quedó excelente.

—Gracias

—Sabes. Antes de mi primera presentación, de tocar frente a tantas personas _I still standing_ , yo iba a tocar otra canción. Pero decidí cambiarla.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues… es mucho explicar —dijo Johnny—. Mi familia… era muy diferente a las otras. Bueno, aún lo es. Para comenzar, mi padre era uno de los criminales más buscados de la zona. No es que robara porque quería, era solo por necesidad. Aunque, claro, eso no es excusa. En fin, mi padre quería que siguiera sus pasos, que lo ayudara en sus planes. Sin embargo, yo solo quería cantar.

—No se lo dijiste, ¿verdad?

—Claro que nunca se lo había dicho a mi padre, sabía que se molestaría. En el último asalto, yo me debía hacer cargo de la fuga, pero los abandoné por estar en el ensayo. Mi padre se enfureció cuando le dije la verdad, sobre la competencia y que quería ser cantante. Incluso se negó a llamarme su hijo.

—Vaya… Amigo, eso debió ser horrible.

—Lo fue. Estaba tan desesperado por su perdón que incluso vine aquí a robar el premio de los diez mil dólares.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Pero no llegué a hacerlo. Me encontré con las fichas del Sr. Moon. Allí estaba yo. Era uno de los seis mejores. Él confiaba en mí, no lo iba a defraudar y le demostraría a mi padre de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Que a pesar de todo, seguía de pie.

—Por eso cantaste _I still standing_. Lo cantaste de maravilla.

—Si, porque era lo que sentía en ese momento.

—Vaya.

—Tal como tú ahora.

—¿Eh?

—Rosita me contó que Abby y tú terminaron ayer.

—Oh

—Entonces, ¿estás bien?

—Bueno. No es que esté llorando por dentro en posición fetal —río—. Abby yo hemos estado juntos por un largo tiempo. Sé como es ella. Nos conocemos el uno al otro y todo. Pero últimamente nuestra relación no ha estado yendo bien. Era más rutinario que las clases de la escuela. Asi habia sido desde el inicio, solo que no me había dado cuenta. Venir aquí me hizo pensar que tal vez las cosas cambiarían. Pero no fue así. Ella es tan estructurada y seria… Y de alguna forma eso es bueno, pues saca lo mejor de mí. Pero no me gusta ser así todo el tiempo. Y el que me criticaran por mi falta de emociones me hizo dar cuenta de ello —dijo con una sonrisa—. Estoy bien. Es solo que se siente extraño.

—¿Extraño?

—Sí. No se como explicarlo. Es como si, en tu caso, por ejemplo, un día estas con Ash divirtiendote, viendo películas, escuchando a Elvis o lo que sea que ustedes hacen como amigos; pero al día siguiente ella ya no está. Se siente extraño. Como un vacío.

Este ejemplo hizo pensar a Johnny. Era cierto, pasaba mucho tiempo con Ash. Eran mejores amigos después de todo. Hacían muchas cosas juntos. No todos los días salían pero sí compartían aunque sea una pequeña conversación.

—¿Crees que le guste a Tara? —preguntó de repente Mick.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Johnny desconcertado.

—Nada. Fue una pregunta tonta.

—¿Te gusta Tara?

—No. Bueno, no sé. Es linda —confesó Mick—. Solo quiero conocerla más y ver que pasa. A su tiempo, claro. Acabo de terminar con Abby, no soy un patán. Solo que ayer en la academia, me cayó bien. Y me gustaría poder conocerla más. Uno nunca sabe. Tal vez si lleguemos a congeniar. No estaría mal arriesgarme y darle una oportunidad.

Ambos siguieron conversando sobre varios temas. Pero una frase circulaba por la mente de Johnny: «uno nunca sabe». ¿Qué tal si Emily era la indicada? ¿Debía invitarla? ¿Debía darle una oportunidad? La lista de preguntas crecían cada vez más, así que, cuando todos se alistaban para irse, dió el primer paso.

—Hola Emily —saludó animado.

—Hola otra vez, Johnny —dijo más entusiasmada.

—Je, je… ahm… me preguntaba si mañana te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo.

—¿Una película contigo? ¡Claro! —gritó emocionada.

—Genial, eh… entonces nos vemos mañana.

—Claro Johnny —dijo y se fue contenta.

Johnny no pudo evitar suspirar rendido. Ya estaba hecho y no había vuelta atrás. Deseaba no haberlo hecho ahora. En serio no quería hacerlo y se sentía mal por haberla invitado. «Solo una cita, solo una» se dijo mentalmente mientras salía del lugar, sin darse cuenta que Tara había presenciado la escena y no podía evitar preocuparse más.

* * *

 **Hola, como prometí, voy a estar actualizando seguido n.n**

 **Espero que les esté gustando la historia, pero para eso necesito saber sus comentarios.**

 **CONCURSO:**  
 **Esta frase lo dice un personaje en el siguiente capítulo:**

 **—¿Cantará tu canción?**


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

—¡Oh, desgracia mía! —exclamó Meena según el libreto.

Mike había decidido dar pausa a los ensayos de Patrick para comenzar avanzar con su estudiante favorita.

—¿Qué he hecho para merecer tal fortuna? Una vida en palacio, sirvientes y los mejores vestidos… no es suficiente para hacerme feliz —dijo con un poco de pesar—. ¿Es tan malo desear una vida fuera de palacio? ¿Es tan malo desear algo de libertad? Ver la vida allá afuera y disfrutar de ella. Ahora entiendo a la pobre Ariel, sumergida en el agua, apartada de lo que más deseaba. ¿Quién podrá cambiar mis aletas por unas piernas? ¿Quién podrá ser mi hada madrina y cumplir mi mayor deseo? Oh estrella de la noche, concédeme este anhelo —pidió con una mano en el pecho.

—Ok. Eso estuvo bien. Aún falta que le pongas más drama al asunto pero vamos por buen camino —dijo Mike.

—Gracias.

—Pero quiero verte hacer algo más maduro. Tal vez una escena de _Los miserables_.

—Tengo ese libreto en casa —dijo Patrick

—Genial. Elige cualquier escena. Pero hazla personal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok

—Bien. Patrick, ¿tienes alguna canción en mente para tu presentación?

—Tengo una lista.

—Bien. Mandamela y hablaremos de ello mañana. Pueden tener la tarde libre. Tengo que ver unos asuntos de mi boda.

Patrick y Meena se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Ahm... ¿Meena? —llamó Mike— Quiero hablar contigo un momento.

—Claro —dijo Meena cerrando la puerta para que puedan hablar en privado.

—Ayer Nancy y yo estuvimos hablando. Y a ella le gustaría que cantaras en nuestra boda.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Ella no pudo escuchar la canción de tu primer debut y quiere escucharte cantar ese día. ¿Qué dices?

—Que me gustaría hacerlo.

—Genial. Te pasaré el cronograma para que veas a qué hora te tocará cantar. Te lo entregaré en clase.

—Ok

—Oh, por cierto, la vez pasada no fuiste a clase.

—Ahm… sí, lo siento. Es que… tuve un problema en casa —dijo algo nerviosa.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Mike preocupado.

—Sí, no hay de qué preocuparse.

—Ok. Y no te preocupes por la clase, solo fue un repaso de clases anteriores. Nos vemos más tarde en clase —dijo antes de salir por la puerta.

—Gracias Mike —dijo Meena nerviosa. Odiaba tener que mentir y decepcionar a alguien, porque sabía que eso último pasaría tarde o temprano.

Pero a pesar de tener ese miedo en su conciencia, no cambió sus planes.

—Meena, ¿lista para ir al cine? —preguntó Patrick asomándose por la puerta

—Sí

 **-oOo-**

Ash se encontraba en su sala de ensayo escuchando a Tara cantar. Le había dado la tarea de interpretar _Al fin_ , pero se llevó una gran sorpresa. La joven estudiante había cambiado el ritmo y género musical de la canción convirtiéndola en una balada pop. No le molestaba, sonaba bien, pero quería que ella cantara rock.

 _ **Y lo puedo sentir  
así es vivir  
cuando sueltas al fin, al fin, al fin.**_

 _ **Cuando sueltas al fin… uh uh wuoh oh oh…**_

 _ **Cuando sueltas… al fiiiin...**_

—¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —preguntó Tara muy animada después de cantar.

—Se suponía que lo cantarías como rock.

—Si, pero quise darle un giro, ya sabes, como un _cover_ —explicó Tara—. Además si iba a cantar esa canción en la competencia… bueno, todos ya han escuchado en versión rock, así que pensé que podría darle un toque mío.

—No vas a cantar esa canción.

—Oh… Lo siento.

—Descuida. No estoy molesta.

—¿Segura?

—Muy segura. No me molesta que hayas cambiado el estilo de la canción, le quedó bien. Solo que _Al fin_ es la primera canción que escribí y es especial para mí. Es todo —dijo Ash—. Pero no te la di para que la cantaras en la competencia, solo quería escucharte cantar rock.

—Oh… Bueno, es que… no es un estilo que me guste mucho, pero puedo hacerlo si quieres.

—Si, me gustaría.

—Ok… Ahm… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ahm… claro. Suéltalo.

—¿Por qué quieres que cante rock?

Antes que Ash pudiera contestar, alguien entró a la sala.

—Hola chicas. ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Rosita desde la entrada.

—Claro, Rosita —dijo Ash.

—Disculpa por interrumpir su ensayo —dijo entrando a la sala.

—No te preocupes, nosotras ya hemos practicado mucho por ahora.

—Pensé que querías que cantara _Al fin_ —dijo Tara.

—Si. Tómate un descanso. Ya casi es hora del almuerzo. Cuando regreses practicaremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ok —dijo la estudiante para luego salir de la sala de ensayo de Ash.

—¿Cantará tu canción? —preguntó Rosita.

—No. Solo quería ver cómo cantaba el rock. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Oh. Bueno, comentaste que habías estudiado _ballet_ cuando eras pequeña.

—Si. D años. A mamá le gustaba vivir sus sueños a través de sus hijos. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es que sigo teniendo problemas con Abby. Y pensé que tal vez podría involucrar alguno de sus pasos en alguna coreografía.

—Hmm… pues eso va a estar difícil. Mi técnica debe estar oxidada. No he bailado desde los 8 años, y nunca gané ningún concurso. Abby tiene cientos de medallas, por lo que escuché.

—Si, no te preocupes. Solo quiero que veas el ensayo y la ayudes con algo. Eres joven y de personalidad fuerte como ella, tal vez te escuche.

—No sé si funcione, pero me gustaría ayudarte.

—Gracias. Por cierto, ¿la esposa de Mike, Nancy, te envió algún mensaje?

—Si. Se lo envió a todas las chicas. Quiere que lleve a Tara.

—Y quiere que yo lleve a Abby. Si quieres vamos juntas. Te puedo llevar después del ensayo. ¿O tal vez Johnny te va a llevar?

—Oh no. Seria genial que me llevaras.

—Ok. Ahm… ¿Todo está bien?

—Si. ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Bueno, no he visto a Johnny hoy.

—Oh. Se fue al medio día. Tiene planes para la tarde.

—¿Tiene una cita o algo así?

—Si

—¿En serio? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Si, con Emily.

—Vaya… ¿Y cómo estás con eso?

—Ahm… bien. Yo le sugerí que la invitara.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque a ella le gusta… y me pidió ayuda.

—¿Y Johnny aceptó? Que extraño. Siempre pensé… Bueno, no importa. Voy a ensayar un poco más con Abby. Cualquier cosa, sabes que cuentas conmigo.

—Gracias Rosita.

Más tarde ese día, Johnny lleva a Emily a la academia después de ir al cine juntos. Lo había pasado bien. Se había divertido, conoció a Emily y todo parecía prometedor, salvo por una cosa, la cual Johnny no tenía ni idea de qué era pero lo hacía sentir incómodo.

—Bueno. Me divertí mucho hoy —dijo Emily aun en el auto—. La verdad no pensé que me invitarías a salir. Me puso muy feliz. Eres un buen chico y… bueno, esto es extraño porque nunca lo he hecho pero… ¿Quieres salir conmigo otro día pero ya no como amigos?

—¿Qué?

—Me gustas mucho. Y por cómo la pasamos hoy creo que sentí algo entre los dos.

Johnny sabía a qué iba Emily, pero quería darle el beneficio de la duda.

—Lo que trato de decir es: ¿quieres ser mi novio?

Johnny se quedó en shock. No había pensado que Emily tomaría las riendas de la 'relación', si es que se podría decir que tenían una. Solo habían salido una vez. Ella era linda, amable y divertida, tal y como Ash le había asegurado. Pero no estaba seguro de quererla más allá de cómo una amiga. Las palabras de su padre se hicieron presentes, y aunque todavía recordaba el tono amable y comprensivo que Big Daddy había usado, las palabras, aún rondando su cabeza, sonaban a una llamada de atención al estilo "te lo dije".

Ante su notable estado de shock, Emily lo tranquilizó dándole un tiempo para que pensara en la respuesta.

—En serio siento haber sido muy rápida al preguntar.

—No te preocupes.

—Bueno, tomate el tiempo que quieras para darme una respuesta, ¿ok? Nos vemos —se despidió con la mano y entró a la academia.

Ciertamente no sabía qué hacer. Estaba confundido por dentro. Así que haría lo que siempre solía hacer cuando tenía un problema: hablar con su padre. Era consciente de que Big Daddy se molestaría, le había dicho que no invitara a Emily a salir, pero no hizo caso. También estaba la opción de hablar con Ash, pero por una extraña razón no quiso hacerlo. Al menos no ahora.

 **-oOo-**

Mick se encontraba en el _lobby_ del hotel tocando algunos acordes con su guitarra, haciendo sonar la melodía de _Don't stay_ de Linking Park, solo que mucho más pausada y lenta. Aún se sentía extraño desde que su relación con Abby terminó. Tantos años acostumbrado a estar acompañado, que ahora no sabía qué hacer.

—Hola Mick —saludó Tara al entrar al _lobby_.

—Oh, hola Tara —dijo tratando de ocultar su pesar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, no te preocupes.

—¿Seguro? Porque no pareces muy convencido de ello.

—Nada. Solo me siento extraño. Eso es todo.

—¿Es por Abby?

—¿Te enteraste?

—Ahm…

—Dejame adivinar. Fue Patrick.

—Eh… no. Bueno, sí. En realidad ya lo sospechaba, él solo me lo confirmó.

—No puede ser

—Bueno, si quieres que haga algo por ti, como hablar con Abby, lo haré. Aunque preferiría que no. Ella me da mucho miedo. Pero si es lo que quieres, lo haré.

—No quiero que hables con ella.

—Uff… gracias —dijo aliviada.

—Si alguien habla con ella, tengo que ser yo.

—¿Piensas volver con ella?

—No

Ambos guardaron silencio. Tara no dejaba de regañarse mentalmente por hacer preguntas privadas. Además el silencio le incomodaba, así que prefirió cambiar el tema a otro que había estado rondando en su cabeza en los últimos días.

—Hoy saliste temprano.

—Si. Johnny iba a salir hoy con Emily.

—Sí, algo oí de eso.

—Las noticias se esparcen rápido.

—¿A él le gusta? —pensó en voz alta.

—Ahmm… supongo. La invitó a salir, ¿no?

—Sí, pero a lo que me refiero es: ¿no te parece extraño?

—Hmm… algo. Siempre pensé que le gustaba otra persona. Pero supongo que no era así.

—Claro que no. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—Pues… siempre he creído que Johnny y Ash se gustan. Siempre paran juntos.

—Bueno, Johnny invitó a Emily.

—Porque Ash se lo sugirió.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? —rió Mick.

—¡Pues eso! —contestó Tara

—Eso no tiene sentido —dijo Mick muy confundido.

—Claro que sí. El problema es que eres un chico y no lo puedes ver.

—Pues disculpa por tener hu… —no continuó al ver la cara de inocente de Tara. No era momento para esa clase de vocabulario. Tara no era Abby, pero estaba seguro de que, al igual que su ex, se molestaría si terminaba la frase—. No importa. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que tu mente femenina superdesarrollada piensa?

—No soy solo yo. Estoy segura de que Rosita también lo sabe. Incluso Mike. ¿No has visto las revistas?

—¿Las de minigolf?

—¿Juegas minigolf? —preguntó extrañada.

—No. Solo que es lo más cercano a una revista de chicas que he leído. Salvo en aquella ocasión cuando tuve que esperar a que Abby terminará su clase de ensayo. Solo había revistas de _ballet_.

—Ok. Volviendo al tema. Johnny y Ash han salido varias veces juntos a lugares diversos, y por ser miembros oficiales del teatro llaman la atención de la prensa que suele exagerar cualquier situación.

—¿Y el punto es?

—El punto es que los _shippean_.

—Pero es como tú dices, la prensa exagera todo. Si a Johnny le gustara Ash, la hubiera invitado a salir antes.

—Es que no se da cuenta. Ambos en realidad. ¿No lo ves? —dijo Tara impaciente.

—Lo siento. Soy hombre, ¿lo olvidas? No tengo ese sexto sentido que ustedes las chicas siempre nos sacan en cara.

Tara suspiro y se alejó en dirección a su habitación.

—Espera. No te vayas. Siento si dije algo que te incomodó —se disculpó por su actitud—. Hoy no me siento 100% yo.

—No hay problema. Hasta mañana.

—¿Vas a dormir? Son las tres de la tarde.

—No. Tengo que ensayar una canción. Y más tarde tengo que ir a una reunión de chicas.

—¿Reunión de chicas? No te ofendas pero ¿qué hacen allí? ¿Confabulan contra nosotros y elaboran nuevas tácticas para hacer que toda medida de pata sea nuestra?

—Que imaginación tienes —rió—. La novia de Mike nos citó a todas las chicas y a Gunter para una sorpresa en la despedida de soltero que tendrán. ¿Vas a ir?

—Supongo. Aunque no sé si vaya a la boda. No soy fan del terno y corbata.

—Hmm… no te quedaría mal —dijo Tara tan inocente como siempre—. Nos vemos luego.

Tara se fue a su habitación, dejando a Mick nuevamente con su guitarra.

 **-oOo-**

Eran las seis de la tarde, Rosita y Gunter estaban cansados, y Abby no era la excepción. Es más, estaba furiosa porque habían traído a la "rockstar" para que cuestionara cada paso que hacía.

—Abby suéltate un poco. Estas muy rígida —le había dicho Rosita por millonésima vez.

—No lo pienses, solo hazlo. Lo piensas mucho por eso estás rígida. Y estás cambiando los pasos —le había dicho Ash.

«¿Y ella qué sabe?», pensó Abby aún celosa —aunque no quería reconocerlo públicamente debido a su orgullo como bailarina— de que a Ash sí le salían los pasos de baile. Gunter le había mostrado un poco de la rutina que estaban haciendo y, sin problema alguno, la "rockstar" había logrado hacer cada uno a la perfección. En cambio ella…

—¡Ja! Parece un maniquí —se había burlado Patrick cuando la vió ensayar, haciendo reír a Ash, de quien no se había despegado desde que entró a ver su ensayo.

—Mira quien habla. El artista que hace _playback_ —se defendió.

—¡Miau! Y la gata fiera ataca de nuevo —contestó él en tono burlón.

Por un momento quiso abrazar a Rosita y Gunter por sacar a Patrick de la sala de ensayo. Lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque no hicieron lo mismo con Ash.

Así estuvo toda la tarde de ensayo. No pudo evitar salir dramáticamente cerrando la puerta de la sala con todas sus fuerzas.

—Mal día, ¿eh? —dijo Patrick apoyado al lado de la puerta que acababa de cerrar.

—Cállate —gruñó Abby alejándose.

—Oye, no bailas mal. Solo tienes que soltarte un poco.

—Déjame en paz. ¿Por qué no vas y coqueteas con Ash? Bien que te gusta.

—Me parece o alguien esta celosa.

—¡Ja! Ni en tus sueños —dijo para luego alejarse.

—Hey, Patrick —le llamó Gunter—. Ya estamos saliendo. Nadie puede quedarse en el teatro sin permiso del Sr. Moon.

—Ok. Por cierto, creo que sé cómo ayudar a Abby.

—¿Cómo?

—Es fácil, solo asegurate de que ella vaya a la despedida de soltero de Mike. Confía en mí, va a funcionar.

—Lo que digas, amigo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Qué idea tendrá Patrick? Podrá Abby dejar de ser tan terca con el ballet?**

 **CONCURSO:**  
 **Esta frase lo dice un personaje en el siguiente capítulo:**

—¿Donde estan las chicas ardientes que venden cigarrillos y usan ropa ajustadamente sexy?


End file.
